Wild Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom
by Bvega42
Summary: 3 years have pass since the fall of Jurassic World, and there's trouble brewing as the island's volcano begins to reawaken. And threatening the remaining dinosaurs, and Owen, Claire and the Wild Kratts head out to save them. But then when things took a sudden turn, they discover something more dangerous. And they'll meet a nightmarish monster that resembles an old threat.
1. This Title Makes Me Jurassic

**UNIVERSAL**

 **AMBLIN**

ENTERTAINMENT

 **LEGENDARY**

 **UNIVERSAL PICTURES**

AND

 **AMBLIN ENTERTAINMENT**

PRESENT

IN ASSOCIATION WITH

 **LEGENDARY PICTURES/**

 **PERFECT WORLD PICTURES**

In the dark depths, a small submarine piloted by 2 men in a glass sphere. And slowly moved towards a structure of some kind.

And then, 2 large gates slowly opened.

Above them at the surface, the gates opened leading into the abandon Jurassic World Lagoon. And a large storm is brewing.

ISLA NUBLAR

120 MILES WEST OF COSTA RICA

Back under the surface, the sub slowly moves into the Lagoon and descended lower into the dark depths.

The co-pilot seems nervous, and looked outside. And the pilot noticed.

"Relax." He said. "Anything in here'd be dead by now."

The co-pilot calms down a bit, and he knows that this is the home of the Mosasaurus, the largest specimen in Jurassic World.

The submarine finally descends to the seabed, and begins to scan the seafloor.

And a few minutes later, they finally found what they were looking for.

"There she is." Said the pilot.

It was the skeleton remains, of Indomitable.

"The Indominus Rex."

The co-pilot grabs a joystick, and extends the left arm of the sub with a clawed hand and grabs hold of one of the ribs. And then pilot moved a joystick and extends the right arm with a saw, and the saw blade starts slicing through the rib. And the rib piece came off.

Once the rib fragment is secured, a balloon inflates and a beacon started flashing as the claw detaches. And the balloon starts floating up to the surface.

But then a lightning flash from above reveals a large whale like silhouette.

* * *

Out on the Main Street at a corner, a mercenary named Jack was at a control station power box.

 _"Specimen collected. Sent to the surface."_

"Roger that." Jack said. And then turns to a Bell UH-1H-BF Iroquois Helicopter. "Air One, cleared for takeoff. Begin tracking."

 _"Copy that."_

"Go, go!" Jack said.

 _"Tracking on."_

The helicopter takes off into the air, Jack watches as it leaves. And then a purring sound was heard as a creature rushed through some bushes. Jack quickly looks left to the bushes.

* * *

Over at the Lagoon, the helicopter's search light spotted the balloon with the flashing beacon.

 _"Land One, the asset is secure. We got what we came for."_

"Coming back for you." Said the pilot. "Close the doors."

* * *

Jack contacts the sub.

"Marine One, I gotta close the gates." He said. "Get outta there."

* * *

"Understood." Said the pilot. "We're heading out."

The submarine begins to back away from the skeletons as it begins to leave.

And then the headlights turned off, but a large shape was behind them. And then a open mouth appeared showing a rosette of teeth.

On the surface, the lights from the sub suddenly turned off.

* * *

Back over with Jack, his tablet showed "SIGNAL LOST" on the sub.

"Marine One, I need to close the gates." Jack called to them. "Confirm position." The helicopter lands behind him. "Can you hear me? Are you out?"

In the helicopter, they to were trying to contact them.

"Marine One?" The pilot called. "Guys?"

"What is that?" The lead mercenary noticing something.

Through the rain streaked windshield, the trees near them shook and and a glimpse of something was seen moving through them.

Something big.

 _"Marine One, I'm closing the gates."_ Jack said.

* * *

The Lagoon gates begin to close.

* * *

Back over, Jack's tablet shows the gates 20% closed.

"Seriously guys, I'm kinda exposed out here." Jack trying to reach them. "Marine One." Behind him, the men in the helicopter started shouting. "Confirm your route! Marine One! Confirm your position! Can you hear me? Marine One, where are you?!"

He then looks back to the helicopter and sees the men inside making get in gestures.

"I can't reach them!" Jack yelled. And then he noticed they were trying to tell him something. "What?!" Then a lightning flash revealed Wrecksy with her head out from the treeline. And having her sights on him. Jack looks back but saw nothing from the darkness.

He turns back to the helicopter. "What is going on?! I can't hear you!"

Then another lightning flash showed Wrecksy closing in, and starting to appear from the dark. Jack then nervously stiffens, and removes his headgear, and turns and saw the 7 ton predator. He then screams as a lightning flash appeared and Wrecksy lets out a thunderous roar that has been deepen by her age.

The Jack started running as the helicopter takes off, and then Wrecksy knocks over the power box and chased after him.

"No wait, don't go!" Jack yelled and ditching his gear.

He drops the tablet, but a moment later. Wrecksy's right foot stomps on it and crushed it.

* * *

As a result, the gates stopped closing.

* * *

"Throw him the ladder!"

A man quickly drops down a rope ladder, and Jack begins to try and grab it.

"Don't go!" Jack yelled.

The end of the ladder swung around, and Jack almost got it. And he ran pass a flipped pickup truck. And then Wrecksy brought her head down, and then lifts the truck over. That delay bought Jack a few seconds.

"No, wait! Don't go"! Jack yelled.

Then the helicopter flew over the Lagoon, and then Jack ran up the rail guard. And then jumped for the ladder, and got it, and Wrecksy ended up with a mouthful of water and roared.

He laughs a bit, but just as he was home free. There was a sudden jerk, as the helicopter was pulled downwards. Jack looks down and sees the T. Rex has bit down on the ladder's end and started jerking her head side to side.

"We're gonna stall!" Yelled the lead mercenary. "Cut it now!"

"Do it, John!"

"We're gonna die here!"

a mercenary then brought out a knife, but another grabbed hold of him stopping him.

Wrecksy continues with her tug-of-war with the chopper. And if it continues, she could easily bring down the entire helicopter.

"I SAID CUT IT!" Yelled the lead mercenary.

"I don't wanna die!" Jack cried.

Then with a violent right side jerk, Wrecksy snaps the section of ladder off. And the helicopter straightens out, and flies away as Wrecksy then lets out a thunderous roar.

Jack laughs from getting out from that mess, and then looks up as 2 men cheered at that. But then, their victory was short lived when the Mosasaurus lunges out from the dark depths like something from a horror film with a sea monster. And then, the Mosasaurus clamps her enormous jaws down with Jack in her mouth. The ladder snaps off as she lowers down into the water, and hits the water with a large splash. Underwater, she begins to swim towards the open gates.

At the helicopter, the 2 mercenaries were stunned and horrified of what just happened. And then they looked over to another as he turns on a glass tube with the Indominus bone sample showing a red light.

"DNA sample secured." He said. "Tell the boss we're coming back home."

He then closed the case.

And then the helicopter begins to leave the island, and below the Mosasaurus dives under the water after taking a breath of air.

And she swims out of her enclosure, and into the open seas...

Of the Pacific Ocean.

Hot lava pours onto a rocky surface, and showing a shape on it.

WILD

 **JURASSIC WORLD**

FALLEN KINGDOM

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **For those who hadn't read Jurassic Kratts.**

 **Wrecksy is name that Stegosaurus1412 chosen for the T. Rex instead of Rexy.**


	2. The Theropod Preservation Society

Isla Nublar is seen with it's active volcano, Mt. Sibo as it spews a trail of volcanic smoke.

 _"3 years after the fall of Jurassic World, the debate over Isla Nublar rages on."_

A closer shot shows the peek spewing smoke, and deep inside it's crater and lava bubbles in the chamber.

 _"The island's long dormant volcano, reclassified as active, has shown considerable unrest in recent months."_

A woman named Philippa Thomas reports about the volcano.

"Geologists now predict an extinction level event will kill off the last living dinosaurs on the planet." Said Philippa.

News footage shows the Pterosaur attack in Jurassic World 3 years ago.

 _"Since the disaster that shocked the world in 2015, the Masrani Corporation has paid out more than $800 million in damages to settle class action lawsuits brought by survivors."_

People in the Jurassic World lobby being treated by their wounds.

 _"Activist groups have mobilized around the globe, in what has become the flashpoint animal rights issue of our time."_

A crowd of people moved across the street with signs.

"With an eruption expected at any moment..."

A closer shot of Mt. Sibo shows spewing smoke.

 _"the US senate has convinced a special committee, to answer a grave moral question:"_

In the forest, 3 Brachiosaurus were seen browsing at the treetops, 2 adults, and a youngster only at the shoulder height of it's elders.

 _"Do dinosaurs deserve the same protections given to other endangered species, or should they be left to die?"_

* * *

In a courtroom, a meeting was being held, and speaking was Dr. Ian Malcolm. And expert in chaos theory, was part of the 1993 incident of Jurassic Park, and the incident in Isla Sorna and San Diego 4 years later in 1997.

"I think... that we should allow our... magnificent, glorious dinosaurs, to be taken out by the volcano." Said Malcolm.

The entire room mutters in concern.

"Silence, please." Said Senator Sherwood.

"As deeply sad as that would be." Malcolm said. "We altered the course of natural history. This is the correction."

"Are you suggesting the Almighty is taking matters into his own hands?" Said Sherwood.

"Senator, with all due respect, God's not... part of the equation." Malcolm explained. "No. What I mean is that, in the last century, we amassed a landmark technological power. And we've proven ourselves incapable of handling that power. 80 years ago, who could've predicted Nuclear Proliferation? But then, there it was. And now, we've got genetic power. So... how long is it gonna take for that to spread around the globe and, what's gonna be done with it? It ain't gonna if the de-extinction of the dinosaurs."

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about." Sherwood not getting it.

"I'm talking about... man made, cataclysmic, change." Malcolm simple said.

"What kind of change?"

"Change is like death. You don't know what it looks like until you're standing at the gates."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the city of San Francisco, inside a building's elevator going up. Claire was holding a tray with 4 cups of coffee, and checking on the status of Isla Nublar on her phone. Soon the elevator doors opened and Claire begins to walk out, but the doors only opened slightly. And she squeezed through the gap and then the elevator doors fully opened.

And enters in a room with a group of people, sometime after Jurassic World, Claire became the founder and leader of the Dinosaur Protection Group. Or D.P.G for short. And every now and then, the Wild Kratts come between their adventures in their free time.

Nearby, was a young woman with short black hair, brown eyes and red glasses, her name is Zia Rodriguez. She was once a Mariner, and at the moment she was on a phone.

"As a matter of fact, I do have the dinosaurs' best interest in mind." Zia said. "I'm a paleo-veterinarian."

 _"Is that a real thing?"_

"That's a real thing." Zia smiled and nodded.

 _"You've seen one?"_

"No! I hadn't seen one with my own eyes." Zia said almost losing it. "You know not everyone can afford to spend their savings!" She then lowers the phone. "Claire!"

Claire went over to Zia, and grabs the phone. "Hello, hello, um..."

"Congresswoman Delgado." Zia whispered.

"Congresswoman Delgado, I'm-I'm Claire, I'm the lead organizer here." Claire said. "Of course, but if I can just get a moment of your time."

Zia raised her eyebrows giving her a look.

Claire got the idea. "Right, thank you." She highfives Zia, and walks off. "Um, so our mission here at the Dinosaur Protection Group is to secure federal funding."

Then a young man with a small black afro, brown eyes and glasses named Franklin Webb turns to Zia. In the days of Jurassic World, he was an IT technician.

"That was like 40 seconds. You're getting better." Franklin said.

Zia shook her head. "You gotta stop letting your mom shop for you."

"You don't need to insult me every time someone pisses you off." Franklin said.

"Dude. I'm a doctor. Not a telemarketer." Zia said. "What is your job again? You plug in cords, right?"

"It's actually a lot more important than it sounds." Said Franklin.

Close by, Aviva laughed a bit.

Meanwhile, Claire is still on the phone.

"Can I ask you a question?" Claire asked.

 _"Go on."_

"Do you have kids?" Claire asked.

 _"2 girls."_

"Okay, so your kids. An entire generation has grown up in a world where dinosaurs are living and breathing. But soon they're gonna have to watch them go extinct. Or not. If people like you make a difference." She then sighs. "Great." She then hangs up. And then turns to Zia smiling.

"Yes!" Zia cheered.

And then the TV showed a news update on Isla Nublar, and everyone turns to it.

"Claire, it's on." Zia called.

Claire approaches and highers the volume of the TV.

"Okay, moment of truth." Koki said.

"Please, be yes. Please, be yes." Martin begged.

 _"After thorough deliberations, the committee has resolved not to recommend any legislative action regarding the de-extinct creatures on Isla Nublar."_ Announced a man.

Everyone was crestfallen.

 _"This is an act of God, and while of course, we feel great sympathy for these animals, we cannot condone government involvement, on what amounts to a privately-owned venture."_

Claire then turns the TV on mute.

"So, that's it?" Chris said sadly.

"They're all gonna die and no cares." Claire said sadly.

"We do." Franklin said.

Claire turns to them.

"So, what do we do now?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm sure we'll think of something." Aviva said with a little hope.

Then Claire's phone was heard ringing.

"Give me one second." Claire said. "Let's get back to work. Okay everyone. Come on."

Claire got to her desk, and answers her phone.

"Hello?" Claire called.

 _"May I speak with Ms. Dearing?"_

"Yes, this is Claire Dearing." Claire answered.

 _"Good morning. I'm calling for Mr. Benjamin Lockwood's estate. Would you mind holding for a second?"_

Claire seems to know that name. "Yes, of course. I'll hold."

* * *

A day of so later, a car drives up a road.

 **LOCKWOOD ESTATE**

NORTHERN CALIFORNIA

And the car approaches to a large mansion.

Soon, it pulls up near the mansion, and Claire climbs out, and made her way up the staircase to the door.

She rings the doorbell, and an elderly woman with brown hair and blue eyes named Iris opens the door.

"Ms. Dearing, you're early." Iris said. "Would you like to step in?"

"Thank you." Claire stepping inside.

"I will inform Mr. Mills that you've arrived." Iris closing the door, and leaves.

As Claire waited, she looks around. and then something got her attention in great interest. Hanging on the wall, was a picture frame of John Hammond the founder of InGen and created Jurassic Park 25 years ago.

"John Alfred Hammond." Said a voice.

Claire turns and saw a young man in his 30's on the staircase

"The father of Jurassic Park. But of course, you know that." He said and made his way down. "Hello, Claire, I'm Eli. Mills." He introduced. "I work for Ben Lockwood. We actually met once, 7-8 years ago, and you don't remember."

"Of course, I remember." Claire said. "Haven't you run his foundations since..."

"Since college. Yeah." Mills said. "You-You remember?"

"Yes!" Claire said.

"Wow, cool. He wanted someone young, and, idealistic to expand his fortune. And I used to be both."

They laughed a bit.

"Follow me." Mill said and Claire follows him. "Let me give you a bit of history. This is where it all began. Before the islands, Sorna, Jurassic Park, all of it." They entered a viewing room with dinosaur skeletons and displays. "Hammond and Lockwood built a custom lab in a sub-basement extracted the first DNA from amber, right beneath our feet."

"My goodness!" Claire gasped. "What they did here was a miracle. I still believe that."

"So do I, Claire." Mill said. "So do I, and I still believe it matters, what happens to those animals. There is something Mr. Lockwood would very much like you to do, Claire. You can call it a favor from an old friend." They then approached a display model of an island. "We have, a piece of land. A sanctuary. Protected by natural barriers, fully self-sustaining. A new home where the dinosaurs will be secure... And free."

"You're gonna get them out?" Claire gasped. "You're gonna save them?"

"No, Ms. Dearing." Said an elderly voice.

They turned and saw an elderly man in his late 70's in a wheelchair approaching them. And has an amber cane, he is non other than Benjamin Lockwood.

"I'm going to save us." He said. "We could both use a touch of redemption, couldn't we?" He shook Claire's hand. "Lovely to see you again."

"And you, Mr. Lockwood." Claire said.

And then Lockwood rolls over to the island display.

"This was all John Hammond's dream." Lockwood said. "To let these creatures live in peace. So, we have sanctuary. No fences, no cages, no tourists. Just as Mother Nature intended. John said it best. "These creatures don't need our protection. They need our absence."

Claire glanced to the 2nd level, and saw a little girl rushed off.

"When we were young, we both shared this passion John and I." Lockwood said. "What fools we were." And then Iris enters the room. "Trying to run before we'd learn to walk. As all young men do, I suppose. But, we learned. Unfortunately in the end, it drove us apart." He said as if he was recollecting a bad memory. "Life, teaches us some very hard lessons... Doesn't it, Claire?"

"Yes." Claire said.

"Sir Benjamin." Iris spoke.

"Hmm?" He turns to her, and then remembers something. "Ah. My bloody medicines." He complained. "Would you excuse me, Claire?" Iris begins to help him.

"Of course, sir." Claire said.

"Eli here will help you with the details." Lockwood said. And then he gently grasped her hand. "We will save them. With a gift... For our children."

"Thank you." Claire said.

"Iris?" Lockwood said.

Iris begins to help Lockwood away as he coughed a bit.

"Does he have children?" Claire turning back to Mills. "I thought I saw... there was a little girl."

"Yeah, he has a grandchild." Mills said. "His daughter died in a car accident."

"That's awful." Claire feeling sorry for her.

"Yeah, I know." Mills said. "But they're very close. Really close."

"So, what do you need from me?" Claire asked.

* * *

A few minutes later, they were at Mills' office and he brings up a table screen showing Isla Nublar and it's dinosaurs.

"There was a tracking system in place at the park." Mills bringing up the island. "Radio frequency ID chips in each dinosaur."

"I remember." Claire said.

"Right, so if we could access that system, our ability to locate and capture those animals safely, will increase ten-fold." Mills explained. "We need your handprint to access the system. But what I really need, Claire... is you. Moving endangered species isn't exactly legal. But it's the right thing to do. No one knows this park as well as you do and we need that expertise."

Claire leans in slightly. "How many can you save?"

"11 species." Mills said. "For sure, I mean, more, if we can. But time is against us I'm afraid. There is 2 animals in particular that poses a real challenge for us." He then scrolls through hologramic cards of a Compsognathus, Triceratops, Stygimoloch, Wrecksy, Sinoceratops, Carnotaurus, Gallimimus, Brachiosaurus, Allosaurus, and then brought out 2 cards of 2 familiar Velociraptors.

"Blue and Amber." Claire.

"I didn't know they had a mane." Mills admitted. "But Blue and Amber, are potentially the 2nd most intelligent piece of life on this planet. And they're the last of their kind. They must be preserved."

"They can pick up your scent a mile off." Claire said. "You will captured them."

"Well... We thought you know someone who can help." Mills said.

Claire knew who Mills meant.

"Maybe you can convince him." Mills said.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **If dinosaurs were actually brought back to life. I think they would deserve same protection that's given to the endangered species we have.**

 **And the species count was a bit off.**

 **In Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, there is a total of 15 species of dinosaurs shown, not 11. The one's missed were Ankylosaurus, Baryonyx, Parasaurolophus, and Stegosaurus.**


	3. March of the Wheatley Cavalcade

Later, Claire was driving through the redwood forests and towards a mountain range.

And after calling the Wild Kratts they soon met up to where Owen was

And they made their way to Owen who was building a cabin and singing. And nearby was a large lake.

"Hey, Owen." Claire called.

But Owen didn't hear her from the hammering.

"Owen!" Claire called a little louder.

Owen stop hammering after hearing her.

"Oh, boy." He groaned.

He placed the hammer down, and turns to them.

"Hi." Claire said.

"Back for more, huh?" Owen slightly smiled.

"Can I buy you a beer?" Claire asked.

"Did you bring 'em, or we gonna like, go somewhere?" Owen asked.

* * *

Later, they were at a restaurant, and at the moment Claire was laughing her head off.

"Seriously?" Claire catching her breath. "I can't believe you think that you left me!"

"Replay that conversation in your head, all right?" Owen said. "And you said, "You wanna go live in your van like a bum? Go ahead, Owen." And I said, "Okay."

"So how was that you leaving me?" Claire asked.

"Because I left. I left you." Owen answered.

"You left, because... I told you to." Claire said.

"And then, I left." Owen said. "Because you didn't wanna live in a van on the side of the road. Member?"

"No. No, no, no, no. Because you wouldn't let me drive the damn van for 5 minutes." Claire reminded.

"I'm chivalrous." Owen said in defense. "What could I do?"

"You are so stubborn."

"Guess we missed a lot with them." Chris whispered to Martin.

"Yeah." Martin nodded.

"Well. Look at you now." Owen said. "You're saving the world."

"Well, I'm trying, at least." Claire said. "You can't just run away from everything, Owen."

"So, you're what? Dating an accountant now?" Owen asked. "An insurance actuary? Your skin looks nice. Dermatologist?"

"Owen?" Claire said.

"Does he check you for moles?" Owen asked.

"Stop." She knew he trying to be funny.

"Ventriloquist?"

"Oh, brother." Koki facepalming herself.

"This is not why we're here, okay?" Claire getting back to the subject.

"Yeah, I know why we're here." Owen said. "Lockwood's little flunkie called me. Rescue op. Save the dinosaurs from an island that's about to explode. What could go wrong?"

"We're going." Claire said.

"Don't!" Owen said.

"I don't have choice."

"What, of course you have a choice."

"So what, I should just... Build my own cabin, play pool and drink beer all day while these dinosaurs go extinct?" Claire asked.

"Yeah. I like pool." Owen taking a sip of his drink."

"Blue and Amber are alive." Claire said.

"Jesus, Claire." Said Owen.

"We can't just leave them there." Aviva said.

"You raised her, Owen." Claire said. "You... You spent years of your life working with her." And she turned to the Wild Kratts. "And you raised Amber since she hatched." And she turns back to Owen. "You're just gonna let her die?"

"Well, yeah." Owen simply said.

They all stared at him.

"Come on." Claire said. "You're a better man than... you think you are."

"You should fortune cookies." Owen said.

"Forget it. I... There's a charted flight leaving tomorrow morning." Claire giving up and got up. "You're on the manifest. I just thought I should let you know."

And she and the Wild Kratts left. And Owen took another sip of his drink.

* * *

Later at night, under the starlit night a shooting star was seen.

And Owen was watching some old recordings of him with Blue only a month old along with her 3 sisters, Delta, Echo and Charlie.

 _"Back up! Back off!"_ He said as 2 raptors were at his feet. _"Hey, hey, hey, hey. Take it easy. Echo. Jeez. There's plenty of food."_

He then tossed bits of bacon and Blue and Delta started play fighting.

 _"You guys been eating sugar or something? You're hyper today."_

Then the video showed as Echo, Delta and Charlie were playing. Blue was the only one focus on him.

 _"Okay, okay, back off. Thank you, Blue."_

Then unexpectedly, Blue calls out to her sisters as they turned to her. And then they quickly joined her side, and Owen took a step back. And then Blue chatters to them, and they stood up obediently.

And then camera turns to Owen completely surprised.

 _"Did you get that?"_

And then the video shows Owen offering a bacon bit to Blue. And then she started pulling at the basket.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Tortuga while everyone was asleep.

Martin was watching some recordings when Amber was only a month old. And was playing with some Lion cubs which were He Who Breathes Fire's.

 _"Whoa, take it easy, Cat Burglar."_ Koki said.

Amber was playing with Cat Burglar and Screen Saver.

 _"I didn't think they would be playful today."_ Aviva said.

The video as Amber was on Martin

 _"Okay, okay, calm down. Thank you Amber."_ Martin said.

Then unexpectedly, Amber called to the 6 cubs. And then they quickly joined her side, Amber then made chattering sounds. And then they stood obediently.

Martin, Chris, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy were stunned of what they saw.

 _"Did you get that?"_ Martin asked.

Then the video showed Amber playing with an old piece of shed African Rock Python skin.

* * *

Early the next morning at dawn, Claire along with Zia and Franklin, and the Wild Kratts were getting ready to leave.

"Relax. You're more likely to die riding a horse than a plane." Zia reassured.

"No, I'm not." Franklin said. "Because I won't get on a horse. And my chances are 0."

"Planes are the safest way to travel." Zia said.

"You call this a plane? My cousin had a drone bigger than this."

Then Claire made her way inside the plane.

"You sure about leaving the Tortuga here?" Jimmy asked.

"Relax Jimmy, I managed to increase the lock down system." Koki reassured. "But just to be safe." She then brought the Tortuga mini size in lock down only pocket size. "Increase Zach just tries funny business."

Meanwhile, inside the plane as Claire was in her seat. Owen suddenly rose up behind waking up.

"Owen!" Claire surprised by that.

"Franklin! Later! Get in the plane." Zia said climbing inside.

"Didn't think you were ever gonna show up." Owen said.

"What the... Have you been here the whole night?" Chris asked.

"Oh, um, this is Zia Rodriguez." Claire gestured to Zia.

"Zia." Owen moved to a seat.

"Hey, how you doing?" Zia shook his hand.

"I'm good. How are you?" Owen said.

"Good." Zia replied.

"Franklin Webb." Claire gestured to Franklin.

Franklin held on to his bag.

"Nervous flyer?" Owen asked.

"Would you ride a thousand pound horse with abuse all it's life?" Franklin asked.

"I ride my motorcycle through the jungle with a pack of Raptors." Owen said.

Franklin just stared. "We're not compatible."

Soon the plane's engine started, and soon the plane starts moving. And then it takes off into the air to Isla Nublar.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Lockwood Estate.

Iris was walking into the viewing room.

"Maisie!" She called. "Maisie! Come out."

Then in the exhibit with a Velociraptor and a Dilophosaurus model, some leaves shook when something moved through them. Iris turns to it hearing the rustle. And then she turns to a exhibit with a Concavenator, a species of mid sized Early Cretaceous Theropod from Europe only at 20 feet long and possibly weighing half a ton. And sports a strange hump like ridge appendage on it's back that nobody is sure what it was for. And is a distant relative to Carchardontosaurus.

And strangely the model had a red sock monkey hanging from it's mouth. And Iris took a step back.

"BOO!"

Out from nowhere, almost like a Velociraptor or Leopard pouncing. A little girl 12 years ago, with brown eyes and hair jumps almost scaring the daylights out of Iris.

"You silly sausage!" Iris turns to her.

Maisie continued laughing.

"You'll be the death of me." Iris said. "You know one day, my heart might really stop. Then what would you do? Go live with the forest with the Lions?"

"There are no Lions in the forest." Maisie said.

"Your grandfather's been asking for you." Iris said.

"Really?"

Iris nodded. "So you go see your grandfather and then you go straight to your bath."

Maisie sighed. "I don't a bath."

"Ah, what?! Queen's English, girl." Iris said. "Bath."

"Bath." Maisie said in a British accent.

"Bath."

"Bath."

"Bath. not bath. You're not a wild animal."

Then Maisie roars at her scaring her.

"Stop." Iris said.

* * *

Lying in his bed in his bedroom, Lockwood was looking at a photo book of Maisie when she was younger.

Then, Iris opened the door as Maisie came in.

"Hi, Grandpa." Maisie greeted.

"Ah, there you are." Lockwood closing the book. "Come over and sit by me." Maisie walked over and sat by him. "I've missed you."

"I went on a safari, all the way through the Cretaceous, to the Jurassic in one day." Maisie said.

"My. What'd you sees?" Lockwood asked.

"Mostly herbivores. There was 1 T. Rex, though." Maisie said. "Casualties, of course." She glanced at Iris." Iris, included. She jumped out of her skin."

Lockwood laughed a bit. "You have your mother's wicked sense of humor."

Maisie glanced at his photo book. "Do I look like her?"

"Oh, yes. You could be her mirror image." Lockwood said.

Maisie smiled. And turns to a model of Jurassic Park. "Did my mother ever visit the park?"

"Once. A long time time." Lockwood said. "She would've saved them to you know."

* * *

The plane finally arrives to Isla Nublar.

 _"She would've saved them all."_

The plane flies over the island as Claire looks outside as they flew over between a gap from the mountain.

The planes then flies over the remains of the Jurassic World gate, and there was a derailed monorail.

Owen looks outside, and the planes flies past Mt. Sibo spewing smoke and a cloud covers the part of the mountain.

* * *

The plane came down for a landing on a landing strip and pass by a mid aged man.

And soon, they went at the base camp.

Claire soon steps outside the plane.

"Claire."

She turns to the man with 4 men behind him.

Claire steps down and shook his hand.

"Ken Wheatley." He introduced. "Welcome back."

"Quite an operation you got going on." Claire said.

"Mr. Lockwood takes his humanitarian efforts very seriously." Wheatley said. "Where's the uh, Raptor wrangler?"

"Animal behaviorist." Owen corrected and approached him. "Owen Grady." He shook his hand.

"Hey, Owen." Wheatley said.

"And you're our, great white hunter?" Owen asked.

Wheatley laughed a bit. "Yes, I'm the expedition's facilitator."

"Oh, God!" Franklin complained.

Owen turns to him.

"It's hot!" Franklin removing his vest.

Owen turns to Mt. Sibo only a few miles away.

"It's about to get a whole lot hotter." Owen said.

* * *

Later, a gate opens as 3 large trucks drove inside, once inside, the gate behind them closes.

Inside the first truck, Franklin sprays on some bug sprays on him.

"Need some bug spray?" Franklin asked a guy on his right but shook his head. And turns to the guy to his left. "Buy spray?"

He shook his head.

Franklin thought for a moment. "The T. Rex would be dead be now, right?"

"No, it's impossible to know the max lifespan for a clone in a complete different environment." Zia said. "Take a caveman that would've lived 20 years. Feed him prime meals, give him health care, he's gonna live... 5 times as long."

"And the oldest known T. Rex lived some 30 years old and called Trix." Martin said. "The skeleton Sue was the original at 28 years old. Wrecksy is now 30 years old at this point."

Franklin remained silent for a moment. "So... she'd be dead by now. Right?"

Soon, the gate in front of them finally opens and the 3 trucks drove off.

And soon, they were on a trail and overhead was the remains of Jurassic World.

And before long, the lead truck turns right on to the Main Street towards the Visitor's Center. And the shadows of the 4 way battle of Wrecksy, Blue, Amber and Indomitable is a distant memory. Owen, Claire and the Wild Kratts looked outside at the ruins of Jurassic World.

Wheatley glanced over as Claire turns to Owen.

"Bad memories?" Wheatley asked.

"Some were good." Owen said.

"Yeah." Aviva said.

The Wild Kratts had made many memories here.

The 3 trucks continued on, but then there was a thud and in an old gift shop a Compsognathus runs off.

And the trucks came to a stop.

"What was that?" Franklin asked.

"I don't know." Chris looking out.

Then there was another thud and almost felt like a footstep.

Franklin glanced outside. "Is it the T. Rex?"

"I don't think so." Koki said. "It-It sounded too big and heavy to be a T. Rex."

Zia looks outside, and then she saw some trees shook as another thud was heard and her eyes widen.

"I have to see this." She said.

Then suddenly, Zia climbed outside of the truck.

"Hey, miss?" Wheatley ran after her. "Miss! This area's not secured."

Then Claire and everyone else climbed outside and then were in complete awe as another thud was heard.

"Increible." Aviva gasped in Spanish.

And then, a large padded brown foot similar to an Elephant's appeared and lands on the ground causing it to shake under it's weight. And then a Whale like bellow was heard as the foot lifts up. And everyone watches in amazement, as a Brachiosaurus appears and walks by them. And then she came to a stop and bellows. And then she lowers her head down to a tree. Claire not taking her eyes off, approaches Zia as the Brachiosaurus lifts her head up with a leaf in her mouth as she eats. And Claire placed her hands on Zia's shoulders.

Aviva was also breathlessly from the 50 ton Jurassic Giant, and the Brachiosaurus was one of her favorites when she was a little girl.

"Look at that." Zia tearing up. "Never thought I'd see one in real life."

"She was my favorite when I was a kid." Aviva said.

"She's beautiful." Zia said.

After swallowing the leaf, the Brachiosaurus then walks away and lets out a bellow. And the ground shook with each step of her 4 feet.

And then Owen turns to Franklin.

"Can we?" Franklin gestured to the truck.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Admittedly, the Brachiosaurus scene was one of my favorite parts.**


	4. Double Cross to Bear

The team of trucks drove across a valley, and before long. They pulled up near a power station.

And soon, the doors of the first truck opened.

"Okay, let's go." Wheatley stepping out.

And then everyone else got out, and Wheatley opens a panel.

"Okay, okay." Franklin plugging a cord in from his tablet. "Okay, main system. Turn on control. It should be working."

"Work your magic, Franklin." Koki said.

As Owen looked around, he then turns and looks up as Mt. Sibo was close by. And even through the cloud layer, the glow from the volcano's summit. And 2 small explosions were seen on the side.

"Uh, Franklin? Any chance you can speed it up?" Aviva glancing at the volcano.

"Almost there, almost there." Franklin said typing a code.

"Come on, tiger." Wheatley said. "You know what you're doing?"

Franklin finishes the key code, and the panel said "DOORS DISARMED" and the doors opened.

"After you, tiger." Franklin closing the panel.

"Phew, finally." Jimmy relieved.

They went inside, and Franklin opens a panel as Aviva shined a flashlight and Franklin plugs a cord in. And brought to his laptop.

"Are we sure these biometric chips are still transmitting?" Zia asked. "Battery would be dead by now."

"The dinosaur is the battery." Claire said. "They're powered by body heat and movement."

Franklin plugs the other end of the cord in his laptop, and turns it on.

And then he snaps his fingers. "Hand."

Claire then went over to a hand scanner, and placed her left hand on it. And it starts scanning.

"How much longer until...?" Zia asked.

And then the lights and computers started turning on.

"I'm in." Franklin said.

"And now, phase 2." Chris said.

And soon, Franklin brought the map of Isla Nublar, and soon flashing beeps appeared all across the island. Showing the location, of every dinosaur. And strangely, there's a number of then a few miles east of them.

"There's a large concentration on the East Dock." Franklin said.

"What is that?" Martin asked.

"That's our boat, we've already captured a bunch of 'em." Said Wheatley.

"Without the tracking system?" Claire said.

"The big herbivores are east to find." Wheatley said and turns to Franklin. "Can you isolate those Raptors?"

"I need a species code." Franklin said.

"D-9." Claire said.

Franklin types the code for Velociraptor in, and a moment later. 2 blimps were revealed, showing Blue and Amber's location.

"There she is." Owen said.

Blue and Amber's location is shown that they are both 2 miles west of them and a mile southwest of Mt. Sibo.

"Looks like they've together for all this time." Aviva said.

"I'm gonna need to burrow your truck." Owen said.

"Same, here." Martin said.

"I'm coming with you." Zia placing her backpack on. "We don't know what kind of condition they might be in."

And then she walks off.

"Miss, things can get hairy out there." Wheatley stopping her.

Zia then turns to Wheatley, and then pulls out a dart from his vest.

"These are powerful sedatives." Zia said. "One too many, and they could have respiratory failure. Also, I'm not as soft and witless as your comment implies." She places the dart back, and pats him and heads out. "Let's go, beefcake."

"Good luck, bro." Chris said.

"Thanks." Martin said and heads out.

"Owen?" Claire called and he turns to her. "Be careful, okay?"

Owen then went up to her. "If I don't make it back, remember... you're the one who made me come."

Claire just had a blank look.

Owen smirked and heads out. "I'll be all right."

And he heads outside.

* * *

In the forest, a group of 4 Compsognathus were at a puddle of water drinking. And then they ran off as 2 of the trucks drove by.

Inside, Owen looks at the location of Blue and Amber at a tablet. And they were getting close.

"We're not gonna get any closer to them in this thing." Owen said.

"We're more liking to have them move further away." Martin said.

"We should stop here." Said Owen.

"Hold up!" Wheatley called.

And the truck came to a stop.

"Load out, look alive, stay alive." Wheatley said. "We got your back, brother."

"Yeah." Owen said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the station.

 _"Claire, we're gonna have to track them alone."_ Owen called from a radio. _"We'll need you to be our eyes if they runs. Copy?"_

"Copy that." Claire called.

And they watched the screen as Owen and Martin's position got closer to Blue and Amber's.

* * *

In the jungle, Owen and Martin slowly and silently walked through the forest.

And then sounds were heard, and they looked up and saw Pteranodons over the trees flying away.

And they know that time is running out.

Before long, they found a V shaped footprint in the ground. And they kneel down, and soon realized it was a Velociraptor. And another set of tracks were seen. And they were fresh. Meaning that Blue and Amber were just here a short while ago.

Owen then brought out his walkie talkie. "Wheatley, I'm on fresh sigh. Wait for my signal."

They slowly move through the undergrowth, and soon entered a clearing of plants. And nearby, was the wreckage of the old Jurassic Park tour car that was wrecked and crushed by Wrecky's attack 25 years ago.

Owen and Martin slowly approached the car, knowing that something like can be used for as an ambush sight. And then there was a rustle as some plants shook when something moved.

"There you are." Owen said softly.

"Amber." Martin called softly.

They held out their hands, but then instead of Blue or Amber. 3 Compsognathus leaps out from under the car. And then ran off.

"Compys." Martin said.

And then, Blue leaps from nowhere and lands on the car and screeches and Owen and Martin turn to her as Amber then appeared by her side. Is was clear that Blue and Amber are working together now.

"Hey, girl. You miss me?" Owen held out his left hand.

"Glad to see you, Amber." Martin said.

Then Blue and Amber looked as they recognized them as their expressions softens. And then they got off the car, and approached them.

"Easy. Hey!" Owen said. "Hey."

"It's okay." Martin said.

"I brought you something." Owen reaching into his pocket.

"I got you something, Amber." Martin reached in his pocket.

And then, Owen brought of a piece of bacon. And Blue seemed eager to have it.

And then Martin brought a piece of jerky out. "It's jerky, your favorite."

Amber's expression then became like a puppy dog wanting it.

"Here you go." Owen said. "That's right."

"All your's." Martin said.

And then they tossed the pieces to them, but the bacon piece bounce off Blue's snout. And Amber then catches the jerky piece and swallows it. But it appears that Blue has grown off from bacon.

"Okay." Owen said. "Hey."

The 2 Raptors begin to circle them as Owen and Martin followed. Owen clicked his device, and Blue screeches.

"You know us." Owen said. "Eyes on me."

And then Blue and Amber seemed relaxed, and turns to them as Blue turns to Owen and Amber towards Martin.

"Yeah. Yeah. You know me." Owen said.

And slowly they each brought their snouts closer to their hands.

"There you go." Martin said.

"That's right." Owen said. "That's right."

And they soon got closer, but then suddenly from nowhere 2 darts were fired and hit both Raptors on the neck.

"Hold your..." Owen was then tripped by Blue's tail.

The 2 Raptors screeched in pain as they try to get the darts off of them. And Owen quickly got up.

"What the?" Martin confused.

"I told you to wait for my signal!" Owen said.

And then Wheatley's team appeared from the plants, and Wheatley appeared.

"Back your men up right now." Owen said.

"Wheatley, what's the meaning of this?" Martin asked.

And then Blue and Amber begin to settle down from being shot. And then Blue noticed a mercenary behind Owen, and then he raised he gun up. Blue screeches taking that as a threat, and then lunges onto the man off his feet and onto the ground. And then starts shredding him alive, Amber hangs back until in case Blue is in need of assistance. With pack hunting animals like Wolves, it's the dominant member that does the initial attack.

And then Wheatley fires another dart, and it hits her on her thigh. Blue was distracted by it for a second. And then the mercenary brought out a pistol.

"No, hey, no, no, don't shoot her!" Wheatley yelled.

But the mercenary was in so much pain for Blue's claws. And then he shot her and she was hit in her left thing. Blue screeches in pain, and then painfully slumps to the ground. Amber quickly went up to her companion, and nudges her, she can tell she was in a huge amount of pain. And then she aggressively turns to Wheatley, Owen as well turns to Wheatley with a glare. Wheatley himself was upset of Blue being shot.

"Wheatley, you son of a bitch!" Owen charged.

And then Amber charges with an angry screeched. But then, Wheatley shot a dart at Owen's chest and then hits Amber and Martin. And then, Wheatley blows air at them, and then the 3 dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Owen! Martin!" What are you doing?!" Zia rushed to them.

And then Zia removes the dart from Owen and Martin, and then she grabs Owen's gun. And then aims at Wheatley, and soon the other mercenaries raised their guns. As well as Wheatley.

"You shoot me... and that animal dies." Zia warned.

"I think we have the drop on you, sweetheart." Wheatley said.

"She's losing blood, and if I don't treat her... she'll never make it back to camp." Zia hissed.

And then, after a few moments, Wheatley signals his men to lower their guns. And they did.

"How bout this?" Wheatley said. "That animal dies, I shoot you. You're gonna take care of her." He then turns and leaves. "Let's move out!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Mt. Sibo is beginning to show signs of life with volcanic activity increase.

And inside the power station, Claire, Franklin and the Wild Kratts looked and then suddenly the ground shook as the wall cracked. And caused them to scream.

"Cut the cord and let's go!" Said a voice. "Let's get out of here!"

"Uh, what's that?" Jimmy asked.

Claire then got up, and approached the doorway. But then the doors started to closed.

"No! No! No!" Claire rushed to them. "No, wait!"

But the doors closed as they got to them.

"Wait, a-are they protecting us?" Franklin asked. "What's going on?"

Claire types a code on a keypad, but there was no access.

"I don't think so." Claire said.

Chris then brought his Creaturepod. "Martin? Martin, are you there?!"

There was only static.

And then the ground shook from another tremor.

"Why am I here?!" Franklin asked himself and braced against the wall.

"I was wondering the same thing!" Jimmy said.

Outside, on the side the Mt. Sibo, the side rips opens opening a fissure of lava.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wheatley and his team were making their way down a trail in their trucks.

"Hey, Mills, we got her done!" Wheatley calling Mills. "Mission accomplished!"

And then, a shock wave of strong wind soared pass them.

And Wheatley laughed. "And just in the nick of time."

* * *

Back at Lockwood's Estate, Mills was on the phone with Wheatley.

"Wheatley, what the hell is going on there?" Mills called. "We're a day behind schedule already."

 _"I want that money in the bank by the time I get back, all right?"_

"Okay, good. Listen to me, no more delays, okay?" Mills said as Maisie enters the room. "If we don't get those animal..."

"Mr. Mills?" Maisie said.

"Not now, Maisie, thank you." Mills glancing her. "If we don't get those animal..."

"Mr. Mills, are the dinosaurs safe..." Maisie asked.

"I said not now!" Mills snapped turning to her.

Maisie was taken back by that, and nervous from that.

 _"Mills?! Mills?!"_

Mills then got up, and approached Maisie went an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, honey." Mills said. "This is an important call. If you go up to the library, I'll meet you up there in a few minutes."

"Okay." Maisie said.

"Okay, I'll tell you all about it, I promise." Mills said.

"Okay." Maisie said.

"Okay." Mills closed the door.

When it was closed, Mills walked over to his desk.

"Wheatley... you get those animals here now." Mills said.

* * *

"I want that bonus. We got the blue and orange one." Wheatley said.

And the truck with the cage, Blue and Amber were strapped and covered. But Blue wasn't looking very well.

 _"Bring them to me first!"_

"All right." Wheatley said.

The truck turns at a bend, and Mt. Sibo was seen with increasing activity as lava was now pouring down it's side.

* * *

Meanwhile, Owen and Martin were still unconscious.

And there were thuds being heard, and sounded like footsteps. And they got louder with each step, and there was heavy breathing.

And then there was a shadow casing over them as they begin to wake up. As they did, they were both in for a surprise.

Standing over them, was a Sinoceratops.

A smaller cousin of Triceratops, but at 20 feet long and weighing 3 tons. But Sinoceratops is more closely related to Pachyrhinosaurus. And their name means Chinese Horned Face, for being the very first Ceratopsian discovered in China. But unlike the Triceratops with a frill made of solid bone with skin over it. The Sinoceratops have a small opening on each side of their frill.

The Sinoceratops was likely drawn to them by curiosity. And then it opened it's mouth, and then it placed it's tongue on Owen's face and licks it. And Owen groans in disgust, and then he was starting to get the feeling back in his right hand as his fingers twitched. Same with Martin.

But then there was an explosion heard, and the Sinoceratops acts up and raised on it's hind legs. And then comes down with a heavy thud, only missing the 2 between it's front legs.

And then the Sinoceratops begins to leave as it's front left foot nudges and flips Owen over and leaves. And then Owen and Martin saw a flow of lava flowing towards them.

They soon were able to move their legs, and try to move. And they tried to scoot to safety, but it didn't work. So they ended up rolling away.

And then, they quickly hook themselves to a log and pulls themselves over. And the lava hits a dinosaur skeleton as the bones then dropped from it's backbone, and caused the front leg to lift up.

Then Owen quickly pulls his right hand away as a lava bubble popped. And they both rolled over the log.

And soon, Owen and Martin begin to pull themselves up on their feet. And stood up.

The danger is getting ever closer.

So is the eruption.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Tomorrow, I'll be posting a version of Wild Kratts: Creepy Creatures!**

 **This version is in the verse of Jurassic World, so Amber and Blue are in it. As well with other scary and creepy looking dinosaurs.**


	5. Go with the Pyroclastic Flow

Meanwhile, Claire was using the radio trying to get any contact from anyone outside.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" Claire called. "Hello? Hello? Is anybody there? Can anybody copy?"

She then got up.

"I'm getting nothing from Martin's Creaturepod." Koki said.

"There's gotta be a way out." Chris said.

"I'm-I'm trying everything." Franklin working on the laptop. It's jammed. "Just take the job, son, build your people skills." Yeah, thanks, Dad."

And then the gate doors from the other end of the tunnel were access.

"That's it." Franklin said.

"Finally." Aviva said.

The doors were heard opening, but then there was an alarm.

Claire turns to the screen. "Proximity alert. Something's coming."

On the screen, it showed a red blimp moving through the tunnel.

Franklin turns to the tunnel. "Where does that tunnel lead?"

Claire turns to the tunnel. "Well, it connects to the rest of the..." Then a deep growling sound was heard inside the tunnel. "...park."

"What is that?" Jimmy getting nervous.

They went to the tunnel.

"It's the T. Rex. It's the T. Rex." Franklin panicked. "It's the T. Rex. Claire, it's the T. Rex. It's the T. Rex. It's the T. Rex.

"Will you stop? It's the T. Rex." Claire said though wasn't sure herself. "Probably."

"Probably?" Franklin said.

"Wrecksy can't fix through that." Aviva said. "Right?"

Then lava started pouring through the ceiling behind and they all turned to it.

"Lava! Lava!" Franklin panicked.

In the tunnel, a silhouette of a dinosaur was shown when a stream of lava flashed.

"Lava. Lava." Franklin panted.

"Deep breaths, Franklin." Claire said.

In the tunnel, a bit of lava showed the silhouette a bit closer as it growled. They all turned to the tunnel, there was nothing but darkness. And then a bit of lava poured showing the silhouette. And by the shape of it, it was a predator.

They begin to back away from the tunnel, and pass the falling lava strips. But a pint of lava dropped on Aviva's shoulder.

Ow!" She said and forced to remove her jacket before it started burning her.

And then heavy footsteps were heard in the tunnel as a pair of red eyes appeared. And emerging from the darkness was a Baryonyx.

A smaller cousin to Spinosaurus, only 2/3 of the size. And is from Europe like in England. Their name means Heavy Claw for the large thumb claw they use for hunting fish.

And then the Baryonyx roars.

And then Franklin and Jimmy screamed from that.

"Baryonyx!" Chris yelled.

"See?! Not a T. Rex!" Said Claire.

"HOW IS THIS BETTER?!" Franklin screamed.

The Baryonyx then steps out from the tunnel, and then it approaches them. But then a strip of lava landed on the predator's head. Causing it to flinched back and growls and pain. And tries to shake it off.

The lava appears to act as a barrier, giving them some protection. But not completely.

"Claire, what do we do?!" Franklin asked frantically. "What do we do?!"

Claire then noticed a ladder leading up and outside. She rushed over to it, and tries to pull it down. But it won't budge.

"It's stuck!" Claire looks back and saw something. "CHAIR!"

Franklin looks back, and saw a chair close by. But then the Baryonyx snaps it's jaws trying to snatch him, but only to pull back from the lava. Franklin then quickly grabs the chair, but before he can roll it over to Claire. The Baryonyx bites down on the chair's bite. And Chris and Aviva quickly went over to help, and they were now in a tug of war match.

"Let go! That is not a chew toy!" Chris said.

The tug of war match continued until a bit of lava landed on the dinosaur's shoulder. And the Baryonyx let's go in pain as the chair's back fell off.

And Franklin quickly rolls the chair to as she begins to climb up the ladder.

"Come on! Let's go!" Claire climbed up.

Everyone else begins to climb up after her.

"Come on, Franklin!" Claire called.

"Jimmy, hurry!" Koki yelled.

Franklin and Jimmy were the last ones to climb up the ladder. And soon, Claire got to the hatch and begins to open it.

"We made it!" Franklin cheered. "YEAH!"

"In your face, Bary!" Jimmy said.

But then, their excitement dies as if the universe played a dirty trick as the ladder then finally came loose. And then Franklin and Jimmy were lowered down to the floor. And behind, the Baryonyx looks at them curiously as it slips through the lava. Franklin and Jimmy froze and looks back behind them.

"Um, hi." Jimmy laughed nervously. "How you doing?"

And then the Baryonyx lets out a loud roar, and the 2 screams loudly and quickly started climbing up the ladder as the Baryonyx charges. They got through the chute as the Bary's heads hits the ladder. And then it slips it's Crocodile like snout and neck through the chute. And then it's front teeth snatches Franklin's legging but slips off.

"Get your tail back!" Jimmy yelled.

And then the Baryonyx got Jimmy's right shoe, and Jimmy screams from that.

"Get back! Bary got my foot!" Jimmy trying to pull free.

The Baryonyx tries to pull Jimmy down as he holds on to the ladder.

"Got off, you have my ankle!" Jimmy yelled.

And then, Jimmy's shoe slips off as the Baryonyx pulls back.

"Leave me alone!" Jimmy yelled.

The Baryonyx bites on the shoe, and then it got caught around it's teeth.

"I don't care! You can keep it!" Jimmy climbing up.

The 2 quickly joined with the other as Claire tries to unlock the hatch.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on!" Franklin said frantically. "Come on, come on, come on!"

And then the Baryonyx roars at them, causing them to all scream. And then finally, Claire turns the handle unlocking the hatch.

"Yes, yes, go, go!" Franklin frantically said.

Claire pushed open the hatch.

"Go, go!" Franklin climbed up.

The Baryonyx's jaws snaps only missing him barely. And they all quickly climbed outside, and Franklin climbs out as the Baryonyx climbs after them. They quickly closed the hatch as the Baryonyx brought the tip of it's snout out and then Jimmy quickly reclaims his shoe back and then they finally closed the hatch and Claire quickly locks it.

But there is no time to rest.

And then, Franklin turns and then saw something that froze him.

"Claire." Franklin not peeling his eyes away.

"What?" Aviva turns to what he was looking at.

Claire turns to what Franklin was looking at and froze.

"Holy...!" Claire yelled.

And then, all Hell broke loose as the side of Mt. Sibo let's out an explosion. And then the volcano's cone blows releasing a large explosion. And then a lava bomb soared through the air like a meteor. And then it crashes behind a groove of trees behind the group as they watched.

"RUN!"

They looked back, and they saw Owen and Martin running from the forest and there was saw running Compys near them.

"RUN!" Owen yelled.

Behind him, there were bellows and some trees shook as they grew nervous.

"RUN!" Owen yelled.

And then bursting through the trees and smoke, came a Pteranodon, 3 Gallimimus, 2 Stegosaurus, 2 Ankylosaurus and an Apatosaurus which are followed by a large stampede.

The group panicked, and then started running. And soon, Owen and Martin able to catch up to them.

"Run!" Owen yelled.

A Gallimimius screeches as it ran, and then it leaps over an old dinosaur skeleton. And then a 2nd Gallimimus ran between the group almost running into Franklin. The group ran through the forest, keeping one step ahead of the stampede. But they were far from safe, and then Franklin and Jimmy were almost crushed by a falling tree.

Soon, they ran out of the forest, and then after that. 2 Ankylosaurus and 2 Apatosaurus came bursting through the trees knocking some down. And then the volcano let out an explosion, and then a lava bomb crashed to the ground near the group. And then another hits the ground behind them as Gallimimus ran by them. And then ahead were 2 large logs and they ran over to them as 2 Gallimimus leaped over them.

Franklin and Jimmy went under the log, and got behind a Gyrosphere as a Compsognathus rushed pass them. And then others climbed over the log and soon joined them. And then a moment later, an Apatosaurus ran through a section of log on their right. And then a second later after a Gallimimus and Ankylosaurus ran by, another Apatosaurus ran through a section on the left. The group screamed and held on to each other, and then a Brachiosaurus treads over a section on the right. And then an Ankylosaurus rams through a section on the left as a Gallimimus leaps over the log almost tripping itself. And then a Stegosaurus rams through the log on the right, and then a Triceratops rams through the section on the left. And an Ankylosaurus and 2 Gallimimius rushed by on the right, and then an Apatosaurus treads over the last section of log on the left. And then a Sinoceratops rams and destroys the last section on the right, and the Gyrosphere was the only thing left shielding them form the panicked dinosaurs as they ran by.

And then there was a heavy thump as a Stegosaurus tail bumps the Gyrosphere, and almost knocked the group of their feet. And the Gyrosphere was flip upright, and it was open.

"Go, go!" Owen said.

Claire and Franklin climbed inside and buckled up as 2 Gallimimus and an Ankylosaurus ran by.

"Get in!" Claire yelled.

But Owen and the Wild Kratts and then, a roar was heard as Franklin and Claire turned and froze.

Outside, was a Carnotaurus.

A member of the Abelisaur family, Carnotaurus lived 7 million years before T. Rex and lived in South America. Their means Meat Eating Bull for the 2 horns over their eyes, most likely used for display. But Carnotaurus is a mid sized predator at 20 to 25 feet long, and weighing 2.5 to 3 tons. A third smaller and lighter than T. Rex.

The Carnotaurus roars as Owen and the Wild Kratts slowly moved to the back of the Gyrosphere using it as a shield as the Abelisaurid followed. And then, the Carnotaurus lowers it's head down and peers inside the Gyrosphere. And a drop of sweat drops from Franklin's face.

And then the Carnotaurus turns and looks ahead, and then roars as it appears to have it's attention on something else. Owen and the Wild Kratts then saw a Sinoceratops and then the Carnotaurus charges as the Sinoceratops tries to make a run for it. But the Carnotaur caught the herbivore by the frill in it's jaws, and almost pulled it off it's feet. The Carnotaur placed it's right foot on the side of the Sinoceratops and bites the frill again. And then the Sinoceratops pulls free and then turns to the Carnotaur as a fight broke loose.

The Sinoceratops charges and rams the Carnotaurus on the back with it's frill. The group watches as the Sinoceratops manages to shove the Carnotaurus off it's feet and onto it's left side on the ground. And then the Carnotaur flicked and pushed the Sinoceratops' face moving it aside as it quickly got on it's feet again. And then the Carnotaurus bites on the herbivore's front left leg. And then the fight got too close, and Owen the Wild Kratts quickly moved aside and the Carnotaurus bumps the Gyrosphere as it rolled upside down. And then as the Carnotaurus tries to take a bite on the herbivore's side. The Sinoceratops hooks it's nose horn under the Carnotaur's right leg and then forcefully lifts up and then the Carnotaur was lifted off it's feet and hits the ground with a hard thud. And the Sinoceratops makes a run for it.

Owen quickly ran to the Gyrosphere, but it was rolling and then the hatch closed as it turns upright.

"Uh oh!" Jimmy quivered.

They then turn to the Carnotaurus as it got up again and shook it's head. And then saw the group outside, they begin to move aside the Gyrosphere as the Carnotaurus followed them and snarling.

"It was nice knowing you guys." Koki said.

The Carnotaurus roars and then charges, but then from nowhere like a freight train. Wrecksy lunges and clamps her jaws on the Carnotaur's neck and drags it to the ground. And then, Wrecksy releases her grips and shook her head.

Owen the Wild Kratts stared in stunned looks of their savior.

And then having her left foot on the Carnotaur's neck, Wrecksy lifts up and lets out a thunderous roar. And the as the side of the mountain rips open unleashing a massive eruption. And then a sonic blast front wind blast soared pass them with a sonic clang. The blast was enough to interrupt Wrecksy, and was momentarily stunned. And then her natural instincts took over, telling her one thing.

Run.

As Wrecksy took a step, her massive 7 ton mass snaps the Carnotaur's neck and killing it. And then, her right knee bumps the Gyrosphere as it starts rolling. And Wrecksy takes off, leaving the immediate area. And Aviva, Koki and Jimmy started running as Owen, Chris and Martin just stood there and turned to the volcano.

The volcano unleashes a thunderous booming sound and unleashed a massive eruption. Possibly one of the biggest eruption in recorded history, and the side of the mountain was covered in a massive pyroclastic flow.

And then more dinosaurs appeared running from the wall of ash. In the background, there was a Brachiosaurus and a pair of Apatosaurus, and near them was a Stegosaurus, Triceratops and an Ankylosaurus.

"Owen!" Claire yelled.

"Guys, come on!" Aviva called.

"Quick, pick a dinosaur Disc!" Chris scrambling through his Disc Holder.

"Which one?" Martin going through his.

"Just pick one!" Said Chris.

Chris quickly brought out an Ankylosaurus Power Disc, as Martin brought out a Stegosaurus Disc as Owen started running and a Lava bomb hits the groud. They quickly inserted the Discs, and were able to touched the 2 dinosaurs as they ran by them and activated. And they started running as the dinosaurs fled from the oncoming ash wall and the Pteranodons fled through the air. Owen glanced back and started running faster.

"Guys! Come on!" Martin yelled.

Chris quickly tossed Aviva and Jimmy onto his back while tossed Koki onto his like the scene in DINOSAUR when Aladar tossed Yar onto his back in the meteor shower. And within moments, they were in a massive stampede. Among the carnage, as a Triceratops and an Ankylosaurus ran, a Gallimimus narrowly avoids bumping into an Allosaurus. But it snaps it's jaws telling to stay out of it's way, and the Gallimimus runs off as Owen, an Ankylosaurus, 2 Apatosaurus and a Sinoceratops were behind it. And soon, it runs up next to the Gyrosphere and turns to Claire as a Gallimimus runs by and one of the 2 Apatosaurs bellowed. And Claire turns to the Allosaur. The Jurassic predator growls at her, but then suddenly a lava bomb crashed down next to it. And the Allosaur was thrown off it's feet from the impact, and rolled across the ground several yards before stopping and quickly got back to it's feet and ran. In the background, a Pteranodon in the air falls after a small lava bomb hit it's wing. And 2 Gallimimus narrowly bumped into each other, and then a Pteranodon was forced to fly lower and narrowly avoids hitting a lava bomb as it hits the ground in front of an Ankylosaurus. And ahead was the ocean.

But ahead was also a cliff with a sheer drop of 200 feet or more. And overlooking the ocean, some dinosaurs were already at the edge and start moving either left or right. But an unfortunate Ankylosaurus stopped a little too late, and slips over the edge and fell towards the ocean below. And now they are trapped between the wall of ash and the cliff. And some dinosaurs are still running towards the edge like 2 Apatosaurus, a Gallimimus, Ankylosaurus, Carnotaurus and a Brachiosaurus. And Claire and Franklin in the Gyrosphere and Owen. Chris and Martin are only ahead of the ash by 100 yards.

In the Gyrosphere, Claire and Franklin look back as an Apatosaurus disappeared inside the ash. And Owen as a Stygimoloch was running next to him. Ahead at the cliff edge, a Triceratops stood there in panicked as a Gallimimus swiftly turns as a lava bomb hits near it. And Chris and Martin running towards the edge.

Owen continues running as the ash got closer to him and the Stygimoloch. And then a Gallimimus runs out from the ash and Owen glanced back. Claire then looks ahead, but then saw the cliff edge just ahead and Chris and Martin were then forced to jumped over the edge the wall of ash swallows the Gyrosphere inside.

The wall of ash soon reaches the edge, and then the Gyrosphere rolls over the edge and falls towards the ocean as Claire and Franklin screamed the entire drop. And then they hit the water nearby a Sinoceratops underneath swimming up for air. As well as the Wild Kratts, and the Gyrosphere starts floating back to the surface as a Stegosaurus, Gallimimus and Ankylosaurus crashed into the water. And a small lava rock hits the right leg of the Gallimimus.

On the surface, the Sinoceratops tries to keep afloat as it swims. And nearby, a Parasaurolophus and Ankylosaurus desperately try to climb onto a rock that is sticking out from the water.

"We gotta get out." Claire unbuckling herself.

"We just fell from the cliff." Franklin said. "We're alive. We're alive."

"Franklin, move." Said Claire.

Outside, a number of dinosaurs swam around. And then water started to leak through inside.

"No. No, no, no!" Franklin panicked. "No. Claire, we're gonna sink! Water's leaking!"

Claire soon saw the leaking water as it was getting higher.

"Oh. Oh, God." Claire looking up. "We need to get out!"

And then a lava rock the size of a baseball hits the glass above them and creaked the glass.

"Franklin, watch out!" Claire warned.

And then the burning rock fell through and lands between Franklin's legs. And water started pouring from the hole.

"I wanna go home!" Franklin cried.

As they were trying to get out, Owen suddenly appeared escaping his brush from death. And soon Claire saw him and Chris and Martin appeared now deactivated from their suits.

"Owen! Owen!" Claire turns to them.

"Owen?" Franklin turns to her.

Owen then brought out his gun and gestures to it, and then to move aside.

"Move! Move!" Claire said as they moved back.

And then Owen shot the glass as water leaked through the hole. And then another, but then a lava rock hits him on his arm causing him to accidentally drop his gun.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." Claire cried.

Claire shoves at the hatch, but then stares at Owen. And then Owen, Chris and Martin started swimming up.

"Where's he going?" Franklin asked.

"Okay. Okay, don't panic."

"We're running out of air." Franklin said as they were up to their necks in water.

"We're not gonna make it." Franklin said.

"We are. We are." Claire said. "Take a deep breath."

And then they took a breath, and soon the Gyrosphere was completely filled with water. A muffled bellow of a dinosaur was heard outside, and then Owen came back, and swam up the side of the Gyrosphere. And then he brought out his knife, and begins to try and pry the hatch open. Claire and Franklin started kicking the side. And then finally, the hatch came lose and started sinking down. And Claire got out and starts swimming up. Owen helps Franklin out, and they begin to swim up as well.

At the surface, the Wild Kratts and then Claire, Franklin and Owen surfaced and gasped for air.


	6. Raiders of the Lost Isla Nublar

After a long swim, the group has managed to find a beach. And they laid exhausted on the sand.

"Never... thought... we be in a... dinosaur stampede." Aviva panted catching her breath. "Or caught in an eruption and pyroclastic flow."

"Yeah, pyroclastic flows is the last thing you want to come across during an eruption." Koki said.

Soon, Claire sat up and turns to Owen. "Where's Zia?"

"It was a double-cross." Owen said. "They took her. She must be with Blue."

"Along with Amber." Martin said.

"Hey, can you still track 'em?" Owen turned to Franklin.

Franklin brought his tablet, but it was all wet now. "Not anymore."

"It was a lie." Claire realized what this was. "It was a lie. Bastards!" She threw a handful of sand. "It was all a lie!"

And then there a loud rumbling sound that came from a volcanic vent. They soon got up, and then appearing form behind the rock ledge. Came a heavy-lift helicopter air lifting a cage with Wrecksy in it who has manage to outrun the ash wall.

And she roars as she was carried away.

"Not all of it." Owen said.

"Glad that Wrecksy's okay." Chris said. "I was beginning to wonder about her."

* * *

A heavy-lift helicopter air lifting a Baryonyx strapped to a harness flies towards a large cargo ship. And the chopper carrying Wrecksy nears the back deck.

And on a hilltop, Owen, Claire, Franklin and the Wild Kratts watched them below.

Below, Wheatley was directing the trucks of dinosaurs onto the ship. And one carries a Parasaurolophus.

"Move it!" Wheatley ordered. "Move! Move! Anything of value, I want on that boat!" He then turns to a truck carrying an Apatosaurus. "How you doing?!"

"The bolt won't give!" Said a man.

"Well, just button it up, and we'll tow it on!" Wheatley said. "Let's go!"

Behind him, Wrecksy roars as the helicopter lowers her down. And being ready to be taken from her home that she called for 25 years, basically her whole life.

From the hilltop, the group was not liking this one bit.

Below, an Ankylosaurus was being loaded out into a new cage. While close by, a Baryonyx was strapped to a crane and it's tail knocked over some crates. And 2 men struggled to restrain a squawking Gallimimus into a cage. And nearby, men were working on a flatbed holding a strapped Apatosaur as made sure the harnesses were secured.

And then Wheatley saw a truck hauling a flatbed with a strapped Stegosaurus.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey!" He called to the driver. "Hang on! Wait up! Stop that truck! Stop it!"

He made his way over to the 3 ton herbivore, and sets down a sac.

"Hey, sweetheart." Wheatley gently strokes the Stegosaur's head. "Hello, hello."

And then he brought a pair of pliers, and then clamps them to one of her back teeth. And then, he pulls a tooth out as the Stegosaurus yelps and bellows in pain.

"Beautiful." Wheatley looks at the tooth. "You're gonna feel that when you wake up."

He then drops the tooth in the sac along with a few other teeth he collected.

"Hey, put your weapon down!" Zia's voice yelled.

Wheatley turns and sees a man holding Zia back and Blue was on her side on a fork lift. And Amber was strapped and was growling and hissing.

"You got the barrel pointed right at her head!" Zia exclaimed.

* * *

On the hilltop, Owen looks through his binoculars.

"They have Zia. They're loading out." Owen said.

"If they already had the dinosaurs, why do they need us?" Zia questioned.

"They needed the tracking system to capture Blue and Amber." Claire said.

Owen soon spotted Blue.

"There she is. She don't look good." Owen said.

And then a rumble was heard as Owen looked back and sees part of the north face of the mountain collapses and a bombardment of lava bombs appeared after.

"We need to get on that boat." Owen said getting up.

"Oh, boy!" Koki quickly got up.

"The rock's good. We're safe on the rock." Franklin said.

"Yeah, we should fine." Jimmy said.

"It's the boat or the lava, Franklin." Claire got up.

"Jimmy, just get up." Aviva said.

"All right, boat's good." Franklin convinced. "I'm all about the boat."

"Okay." Jimmy got up.

* * *

Below, the men were running to the boat as one was on an ATV and a lava bomb hits the walkway near him.

"Go, go, get on the boat!" Yelled a member. "Get on the boat, now! Go, go!"

A lava bomb hits the water, and as soon as the last of the men pass him. He soon starts running to the boat as the last 2 trucks approach the boat as well.

Behind them, Owen's group soon appeared from the smoke. And there was a truck left behind.

"Get that truck!" Owen yelled.

They started running to the truck as lava bombs hit the ground near them, and the ship's horn blows as it gets ready to leave. And then a lava bomb hits the ground near some barrels of fuel. And triggers an explosion near them.

And then, a lava bomb hits the ground near some barrels, and Franklin and Jimmy were threw of their feet.

And they soon saw them.

"Franklin!" Claire rushed over to him.

"Jimmy!" Koki rushed to Jimmy.

"Hey, get that truck going!" Owen said.

"Okay." Claire said.

Claire, Aviva, Koki and Chris ran to the truck. And Owen and Martin went to get Franklin and Jimmy.

"You okay?" Owen approached Franklin.

"What happened?!" Jimmy still dazed.

"Am I dead?" Franklin asked.

"Not yet, kid." Owen helped him up.

Meanwhile, the group of 4 quickly climbed into the truck. And Claire quickly starts the engine, and starts driving.

And behind them, Owen, Franklin, Martin and Jimmy started running to the truck as it goes.

"Come on!" Owen yelled.

They near the back of the truck, and Owen and Martin got to the truck first and held to the back.

"Hey, wait for me!" Jimmy yelled.

"Come on!" Owen reached out. "Give me your hand! Reach!"

"Come on, Jimmy!" Martin reached out.

"Come on, reach!" Owen yelled.

They grab hold of them, and helped pull them to the truck. Claire looks back they climbed into the back. And as she looks back ahead, she gasps as the ship's loading platform drops from the dock, and over the water.

And the truck nears the ship.

"Hold on!" Claire called.

She accelerates the truck, and they went over the dock and lands on the platform. But the back tires were just an inch from the edge. And then Claire gave it everything it got, and then drove up the platform. And then slams the brakes as they came to a stop.

Then, Claire pulls out a John Deer cap, and puts it on.

Across the floor, members moved around the cages with the dinosaurs. And one of them with a Stegosaurus. And then, some men started to approached the exit of the ship. Claire climbs out and stood up. And then turns as she then saw a lone Brachiosaurus just standing at the end of the dock.

And everyone turns to it.

And the Brachiosaurus bellows out to the ship, as if it was pleading as the smoke plume grows larger behind it. Claire's breath trembles as the Brachiosaurus was soon being engulfed by the smoke as it continues it's bellows. And soon up to it's neck in smoke.

Owen, Franklin and the Wild Kratts watched as well with sadden looks. The Brachiosaur bellows out, and was seen rearing up on it's hind legs as a bright flash was seen. And soon, the ship's back platform begin to close as the Brachiosaur's bellow was heard one last time.

And the door closes, and it was the saddest moment of their creature adventures that the Wild Kratts witness.

And the large cargo ship sails away as the death of Isla Nublar begins.

* * *

Thousands of miles to the north, Mills was in his office and looks at a screen as the ship leaves the island.

And then a radio beeps.

 _"Mr. Mills? Your's visitor's waiting."_ Said Iris' voice.

* * *

In the viewing hall, by the Concavenator exhibit. Was a mid-aged man on his phone.

"Mr. Eversoll." Mills said approaching him. "It's a pleasure to meet you in person after all this time. How are ya?"

"Excuse me?" Eversoll said.

"Yeah?" Mills said.

"Where are the dinosaurs?" Eversoll asked.

"The dinosaurs are, uh, are en route." Mills answered.

"Oh, so am I supposed to sell these ones?" Eversoll gestured to the models.

"Look, you don't to worry, okay?" Mills assured. "They will be here soon."

"I-I don't really work with amateurs, so I'm gonna contact my buyers and call this off." Eversoll said.

"They will be here tomorrow, and your buyers won't disappointed." Mills said as Eversoll was on his phone. "Trust me, whatever their interest agricultural, industrial, sport hunting, we will have something to suit them. 11 species, each with unique biopharmaceutical properties. I estimate 4 million per species."

Eversoll turns to him. "4 million is a slow Tuesday where I'm from. You're wasting my time."

"You ever made 100 million on a Tuesday?" Mills asked making Eversoll laugh a bit. "Huh? All this is in the past. I want to talk to you about the future."

"I'll give you 10 minutes." Eversoll said.

They begin to make their way to down the hall.

"The whole point of selling the Isla Nublar dinosaurs is to finance our future operations here." Mills explained. "It's, uh, seed money. Call it a-an overture to something much more ambitious."

Unknowingly to them, Maisie was hiding behind a Protoceratops display and listening.

"Yeah, and more lucrative, I guess." Said Eversoll.

"Right." Mills types a code on a keypad on the wall. "We've reactivated the old facilities, updated the technology, and imported the best geneticists from around the world."

The elevator doors soon opened.

"This operation has been many years in the planning." Mills said as they entered. "Genetic power is an uncharted frontier."

The elevator lowers down.

"The potential for growth is more than you can fathom."

* * *

The elevator doors opened, and they were brought into the lower basement with a lab, and with cages below.

"This way, please." Mills said they stepped out. "If the entire run of our sorry history has taught us one irrevocable lesson, it's that man is inevitably drawn to war and is willing to use any means necessary to win it."

"You're gonna weaponize them?" Eversoll questioned.

"We've been using animals in combat for centuries." Mills said. "Horses, Elephants." They entered inside a lab. "The Soviets used disease-bearing Rats against the Germans at Stalingrad."

"Yes, yes." Eversoll said.

Mills turns off the lights of the lab. "Our geneticists have created a direct descendant of Henry Wu's masterpiece, the animal that took down Jurassic World." He brought up a hologram of Indomitable.

"Indominus Rex." Eversoll said.

And then a hologram of the bone sample appeared.

"Her DNA, retrieved from the island way before its destruction, form the architecture of a completely new creature." He gestured to the bone sample. "Every bone and muscle designed for hunting and killing." And a DNA strand appeared. "And thanks to Owen Grady's and the Wild Kratts research, it follows human command." And then a modified version of Indomitable appeared. "We call it... the Indoraptor."

* * *

Late at night, Maisie slowly opens the door to her grandfather's bedroom. She poked her head in, and found him sleeping.

"Grandpa?" She whispered to him and slowly closed the door. "Grandpa?"

She silently went up to him, and noticed the photo book left open. It's likely he was looking through the pages, and fell asleep.

Maisie then noticed one photo, and reaches out to grab it. She slowly pulls it out, but then Lockwood stirs and she pulled her arm back as he woke up.

"Grandpa." Maisie said.

Lockwood was confused of his granddaughter up at this hour. "Maisie? What are you doing up?"

"There was a man here today with Mr. Mills." Maisie explained.

"It was probably just some business about the sanctuary, that's all." Lockwood said.

"I heard them talking... they're going to sell the dinosaurs." Maisie said. "They're bringing them here."

"Wh..." Lockwood confused. "I'm sure you misunderstood."

"I know what I head, Grandpa." Maisie said.

"Maisie, it's way past your bedtime." Lockwood said. "Let's talk about this in the morning."

"But.."

"Maisie, "I'll find out tomorrow." Lockwood said a little firmly. "Go to bed.

Maisie knew that she continue this. "Good night."

She then leaves the room.

"Good night, my heart." Said Lockwood.

Lockwood removes his reading glasses, and a little concern if what Maisie said was true. And he set his glasses down on the book cover, and tucks the photo back in.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So sorry for the wait, it's been busy.**

 **And it's not just Horse and Elephants used in combat. Camels, Dogs, Dolphins, even Pigeons have been used.**

 **And I have a little announcement.**

 **Next year starting January, 3 new Wild Kratts stories will appeared. One is one on Amber as she grows up before being brought to Jurassic World.**

 **Another is a crossover of Rampage.**

 **And lastly, another where they'll meet the biggest Shark of all time. A crossover of The Meg.**

 **And for Stegz, I got a story coming next year that you might enjoy.**


	7. Operation Blue Blood

Thousands of miles to the south, the large cargo ship continues it's trey north across the Pacific. And a few miles away, a large storm brews as lightning bolts were seen.

Inside the cargo bay, the surviving dinosaurs were still in their cages as Owen and the others quietly sneak around the trucks.

And as they moved pass the front of a truck, the growl of a dinosaur made Franklin and Jimmy jumped.

"Oh! Jesus." Franklin said quietly.

* * *

Inside one of the trucks, Zia was tending Blue as she was strapped and muzzled to a table. And Amber was in a cage, and is very concern of her. And not wanting to leave her. But Blue's condition, if anything has gotten worse.

And Blue heavily breaths from the pain, and then there was a jolt in the truck as the ship must've hit a large wave outside. And Blue growls in pain.

"It's okay, Blue. Just a little longer." Zia assured.

And then the tarps peeled open as Owen appeared.

"Oh, my God!" Zia relieved "You guys are alive! You..."

Owen singled her to be quiet, and soon the others climbed in behind him. And soon saw Blue's condition.

"Oh, no." Aviva gasped.

Owen went up to her. "Oh, look what they've done to her."

"Who are these assholes?" Zia questioned.

"Animal traffickers." Owen said. "Look how they're treating them. They're not gonna take 'em to a sanctuary. They're gonna sell them."

"Not Blue and Amber." Zia said. "They need them for something else."

"Like what?" Claire wondered.

"I don't know, but she's... she's hemorrhaging, and I don't have any instruments, and they want to keep her alive." Zia said.

Blue acts up in pain, and Amber can even sense it.

"Hey. Shh..." Owen gently stroking Blue in assurance. "You're all right. You're all right."

"Claire, come here." Zia said. "Come on. Put your hand here."

Claire moves over to her.

"Steady pressure." Zia said.

Claire pressed her hand on Blue's wound, and then Blue acts up in pain.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey." Owen said gently.

"She really doesn't look very well." Koki said.

"Watch out." Zia said.

And Owen moves aside.

"Is there anything you can do, Zia?" Chris asked.

"I can't take the bullet out without a transfusion from another animal." Zia said. "Which one of you knows how to find a vein?"

"Oh. I-I did a blood drive for the Red Cross." Claire said.

"Great." Zia finding it good enough and then moves over and grabs a few things. "Okay. Franklin, take over for Claire."

"No, no, no, no, no, no..." Franklin nervously begged.

"Franklin. Now." Zia snapped.

Franklin reluctantly moves over next to Claire.

"Steady the pressure." Claire as he took her place.

Franklin placed his hands over the wound. And Blue groans and then suddenly blood squirts into his face. And Owen, Chris and Martin looked away disgusted.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God." Franklin trembled. "Is it in my mouth?" He turns to Owen. "Did it get in my mouth?"

"Mm-mm." Owen shook his head.

"You sure?"

"You're good."

Zia approached Claire with a plastic bag and a tube and needle.

"All of the animals should be sedated." Zia said.

Claire nodded and removes her vest.

"Look for any kind of tetanuran." Zia said. "Their blood type should be close enough. Look for carnivores with 2 or 3 fingers. No more than 3."

"Okay, scratch Carnotaurus off the list." Martin said.

And then Zia came in thought with one in particular.

"I think there's one on board." Zia said.

"What is it?" Chris asked hearing the fearfully tone.

* * *

Later, Owen, Claire, Chris, Martin and Aviva opened the doors of a hauler.

And inside was revealed to be Wrecksy who is sedated. And they all looked at the sleeping giant.

"You got to be kidding me." Claire complained.

They climbed into the hauler, and as Wrecksy sleeps and breathes heavily. Owen slowly reaches his right hand forward. And then gently taps on her snout, they quickly backed away but Wrecksy didn't flinched.

Thinking it's safe, Owen slowly moved aside the right side of the sleeping giant. And sees that she's completely out.

"She's tranqued." Owen assured.

Owne then kneels down, and feels around the side of her neck. And runs his hand across the set of scars that were left from raptor fight 25 years ago. And soon, he found an ideal spot where a vein is.

"Okay, okay. Okay, I got it." Owen said. "Come on."

"Okay." Claire said and slowly moves over to him.

And then Wrecksy stirs and then moves her head to the right as Claire back away. And Owen disappeared behind the 5 foot head.

"Are you okay?" Claire asked.

Owen shot an arm up giving a thumbs up. "I'm okay."

"This, might be a little trickier than I thought." Martin said.

"Come on." Owen said.

Claire slowly scooted pass Wrecksy's head and her right hand twitched. And soon, Claire reaches over the Rex's neck and hangs the bag over Owen.

"You're gonna have to do it." Claire said.

"I can't, I... the skin is too thick." Owen said. "I have to use both my hands to put pressure on the vein. You gotta do it."

"I-I can't. I can't reach." Claire said.

"You're gonna have to climb up there." Owen said.

Claire thought he was crazy. "Oh, I'm not... No, no. I'm not gonna climb up there."

"You'll be okay. "Owen assured. "It's like riding a Bull."

"Or more like an Elephant." Chris shrugged.

"Riding a Bull or Elephant?" Claire frowned. "I didn't grow up in a rodeo or a zoo or whatever you came from."

Owen glance to be sure Wrecksy's asleep. "She's asleep now. I can't say that she's gonna be asleep a minute from now, so get up."

"Claire, we don't have all day." Aviva said.

"Okay, fine." Claire gave out.

"Oh, my God, she stinks." Owen wincing from the Rex's bad breath. "Jesus."

And then Claire jumps up onto the dinosaur's neck.

"Gently. Gently!" Owen said.

Claire straightens herself as Wrecksy moves her head to the left and bangs on the wall. Wrecksy growls and her eyelid twitched and went back to sleep.

And then, Owen noticed how Claire was holding on the neck. And he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Good job." Owen said. "You're this look totally normal."

Claire then begins to insert the needle into the skin, but due to it's thickness of over an inch thick. It was proving to be a challenge.

"You're gonna have to jam it in there." Owen said. "It's really thick skin. Ready?"

"Yeah." Claire nodded.

"One, two..."

And then Claire violently shoves the needle through the skin. And Wrecksy responded with a growl in pain which is more of a Bee sting to her. And then, Wrecksy moves her head to the right, and then pins Owen under her.

And then her head moves aside as Owen peels his head away from the corner of her mouth. And trailing threads of Tyrannosaurus saliva. And Chris and Martin snickered from that. And then, blood started being drawn into the needle, through the tube, and into the bag.

"It's working." Claire said.

They all smiled as then they heard some laughing outside.

"That door is open." Said a voice seeing the cracked open door.

"I got it." Said another.

And then, he closed the door. And locks it.

And then, soft growling was heard as Owen turns as Wrecksy's right eye begins to stir and then starts waking up. And then, her right eye shot towards Owen.

"Uh, guys, she's awake." Martin said.

The moment Wrecksy was fully awake, she started roaring and thrashed her head around in distress. And bangs her head around the walls.

And then, Claire grabs the bars of the roof.

"The bars!" Claire climbing out. "The bars, guys. Guys, I can get through there. Come on."

Soon, Chris, Martin and Aviva climbed out through the bars.

Owen was about too, but the chain holding Wrecksy's right foot snaps off. And then slams onto the wall blocking Owen's escape route.

On the roof, Claire got up and runs across the roof. And Wrecksy roars as she's trying to fight free.

Claire, Chris, Martin and Aviva quickly got down and open the hauler doors.

"Jump, Owen!" Claire yelled.

Owen tries to move, but then was blocked from Wrecky's head as then she lets out a loud roar forcing them to cover their ears. And then her enormous right foot scraps down on the wall as her toe claws made a few sparks.

Owen realized it's now or never.

"Owen, Jump. Now!" Claire said.

And then, Owen dove right through the Rex's open jaws and narrowly avoids getting crushed as they snaps. And Owen rolls out of the hauler and Claire quickly closed the door as Wrecksy made a growl.

"Did you see that?" Owen panted.

Claire nodded.

"Please tell me you got the blood." Owen said.

Claire reaches and holds up the bag shakily.

"That was too close." Aviva said.

* * *

Many miles to the north, in Lockwood Estate.

Maisie enters the viewing hall, and then runs over to the elevator. And then she types the code on the keypad that she remembered. And the elevator doors opened, she enters inside it and press the button to the lowest level and the doors closed.

The doors soon opened as she looks at the basement as it was empty.

She then enters inside the lab, and looks at a X-Ray scan of Indomitable's skull. And sees a case spinning with vitals. And even dinosaur eggs in an incubator.

And she then noticed a computer, she moves over sees a video paused showing Owen with Delta only a month old. Maisie glanced back to be sure she's alone, and sat down and plays the video.

 _"This is Delta. She's one of the holdover Theropods, one of the survivors from the second group."_ Owen said. _"Now, watch this. I show any signs of weakness whatsoever..."_

Owen then lowers down, and made sad whimpers as Delta got into a lunging position. And then lunges and bites down as Owen moved his covered left wrist and holds it out as Delta bites and claws as she holds on.

 _"See that?"_

Even as a youngster, Delta was an aggressive Raptor.

And then, the video switched over and showed the Wild Kratts HQ Room, and Chris holds out a stuff target and a few feet away was Amber only a month and a half old.

 _"Okay, here is Amber."_ Martin said. _"Only 6 weeks old, and is starting to mimic other hunting skills from other animals. And looks ready for her first attempt."_

Amber looks at the target curiously.

 _"Come on, Amber."_ Chris said encouraging _. "You got it."_

Chris holds out the target moving it a bit, and interested Amber. And then she lunges and bites on the target.

 _"Very good, Amber."_ Aviva beamed.

Amber then plays a tug of war match over the target as Chris held on.

 _"I'm not letting go!"_ Chris laughed.

And then the video switched back over to Owen.

 _"Day 176. Blue is showing unprecedented levels of compliance."_ Owen said.

And then it showed Owen with Blue.

 _"Here I am with Blue."_ Owen said as Blue chattered. _"She's a Theropod from the new group. I show signs of weakness..."_

Owen then lowers down, and made sad whimpers. But unlike Delta, Blue seemed curiously concern and approached Owen. And then gently nuzzled him and purrs like a little Kitten.

And then Owen lifts his head up. " _Hey. I'm okay._ "

Blue chitters.

 _"She..."_ Owen chuckled. _"She's pretty extraordinary."_

And then the video switched back to with Martin with Amber.

 _"Okay, this is something that I discovered with Amber."_ Martin explained. _"If any signs of weakness shown."_

And then Martin lowers down and made sad whimpers. Amber was suddenly curiously concern, and then approached Martin and then nuzzles him and purrs. And soon, Martin lifts up.

 _"Hey. I'm okay."_ Martin said gently.

Amber chattered.

 _She's... She's really remarkable."_ Martin smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the ship Blue was now being treated as Zia kept a close look on the blood being given.

And Amber sadly watches Blue as she understands what's going on.

 _"Blue, displaying levels-"_

* * *

 _"-of interest, concern, hyper-intelligence, uh, cognitive bonding."_

The video then shows Owen playing with Blue by tilting their heads and Blue copies him.

 _"See that?"_ Owen said. _"She's tilting her head. She's craning forward. Increased eye movement... she's curious. She's showing empathy."_

And then it switched over to Amber with Thornsley the baby African Elephant. And both curious of each other, they tilted their heads as Amber curiously copies him.

Head tilting and curiosity is important and Mammals as they learn and grow. And it's important as they grow and learn about the world. It helps them learn, in Elephants and Dolphins even as adults even they learn new things to help solve problems.

 _"Her curiosity increases with highly intelligent Mammals."_ Martin said. _"With Dolphins and Elephants, she starting to show empathy. It's brand new with Reptiles, including Dinosaurs. Sympathy and empathy."_

* * *

On the ship, Zia prepares to cut an opening into Blue's left thigh.

"Okay, I'm gonna make an incision in her leg to remove the bullet." Zia cuts through the skin.

Blue shrieks in painfully, and Amber deeply watches her.

"It's a lot of muscle tissue." Zia said.

The muscle tissue in the leg of the Raptor is the powerhouse for a sprinter. Perfect for high speed pursuit.

And Zia carefully used a set of pliers and opens the cut. And grabs a pair of tweezers and reaches in to grab the bullet. And as Owen gently reassures her, tear drops from Blue and Amber's eye.

* * *

The video showed Owen scratching Blue under her chin.

And then it shows something interesting.

It switches over to Amber looking at the big screen and playing was 2001 series Walking With Beasts Ep. 6 Mammoth Journey in the beginning when a Mammoth fell through the ice of a frozen pond. And Amber watches curiously concern as the Mammoth calls out in distress.

And it shows as the Mammoths turned around went back for her as one trumpets out.

 _"Such are the bonds between Mammoths, that the herd do not leave their stranded sister. They stay nearby. Distress, but powerless, expect to comfort her."_

Little Amber watches and seems to show a sad expression.

* * *

Everyone held their breathes as Zia carefully reaches, and then finally what felt like hours.

She carefully reaches out with the bullet, and then drops it in the tray.

"She's gonna be okay." Zia announce.

Everyone gasped and relieved. And Amber seems to cheer up and made a friendly chatter.

* * *

Maisie smiled as she watched the video.

 _"Blue is the key."_ Owen said.

The footage showed Owen with Blue as she chitters and then sneezed.

 _"You have Blue, you get these Raptors to do anything."_ Owen finished eating a few chips.

And then the door was heard.

"You're sure she'll live?" Asked a voice.

Maisie quickly got up and hid behind a wall.

"It if dies, we have blood samples." Mills said as he enters the room.

"No, no, no. That's not good enough." Said the first voice which sounded familiar. "The Raptor is a behavioral specimen. We need her in good health."

"I didn't shoot the damn thing." Mills said. "What do you want me to do, huh?"

And then walking into view was Henry Wu. "You don't have the faintest comprehension of what I'm doing here. Do you understand the complexity of creating an entirely new life-form?"

"Uh, no, but I understand the complexity of paying for it, okay?!" Mills said.

Maisie got down and begins to crawl away as Mills heads towards her.

"All your money will have been wasted if I don't get Blue here in good health." Henry said and follows Mills. "To get the next iteration under control, it needs to form a familial bond with a closely related genetic link."

"English, Henry." Mills said.

"It needs a mother and a sibling!" Henry yelled.

Maisie pokes her head from behind the stairs as Mills turns to Henry.

"Blue's and Amber's DNA will be part of the next Indoraptor's makeup." Henry explained. "So it will be genetically coded to recognize their authority and assume their traits. Empathy, obedience... everything the prototype you have now is missing."

"Okay, how so long is this gonna take?" Mills asked.

"It's not a sprint, Mr. Mills." Henry scoffed. "It's a marathon."

"A marathon sounds expensive." Mills said and walks off.

Maisie quickly head down the stairs and quickly hid in the shadows of a hall.

"Besides, time is running out and so is my patience, Henry." Mills said heading down.

"You have to understand, this is all uncharted territory." Henry said. "A Wolf, genetically, is barely distinguishable from a Bulldog, but within that gray area... is art."

Maisie continues to back away further down the hall. But is unknowingly walking backwards towards a cage holding something as a black scaled 4 fingered claw hand slips through the bar.

"Spare me the poetry, Henry." Mills groaned. "Can you do it? Can you do it?"

"Yes, I can do it." Henry simply answered.

Maisie unknowingly steps over a red line as for the limited safety distance from the cage.

"Well, then do it." Said Mills.

"Thank you." Henry said and walks away.

"God, you're a pain in the ass." Mills groaned.

The black scaled hand reaches out and is attached to a long arm and reaches out like a monster. And then it's index claws brushes against Maisie's ponytail. Maisie turns as the predatory creature's face was barely seen in the shadows. And then it let out a screeching roar.

Almost thinking it was a living monster, Maisie fearfully screams and then ran away from the cage. But then was stopped by Mills at the end of the hall.

"Hey!" Mills holding her. "Hey! Maisie!"

The unknown predator growls.

"What is that?" Maisie asked. "What is it?!"

* * *

And then, Mills brought Maisie into her room. And then closed the door and locked it.

And then he turns to Iris.

"Keep her in there and keep the door locked." Mills said.

"You want to keep her locked in?" Iris said in disbelief.

"That's exactly what I want." Mills heads down the stairs.

"Sir Benjamin needs to see you now." Iris said stopping him and he turns to her. "I believe it's important."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I felt if Amber learnt empathy by being taught by other animals like Elephants and Dolphins who too show emotion.**

 **And even understands emotionally feeling from watching something. Which is why I added the scene of the Mammoths in Walking With Beasts.**

 **Since Mammoths too, like their relatives can show emotion.**


	8. How to Pick a Lockwood

Later that evening, the ship finally arrives at the mainland.

And inside, everyone was able to get a few hours of sleep.

And Owen woke up, and found Claire sleeping with her head on his shoulder and hand on his chest. And then Owen couldn't help, and then smelled Claire's hair.

And then, Claire begins to stir, and Owen quickly pretended to sleep and Claire woke up. And Claire got off of Owen and sat here.

"We're here." Claire said.

"Where?" Franklin suddenly rose up.

And soon, everyone was up.

"Get in your truck and let's go." Said a familiar voice.

"Move, move. Move, move, move." Zia quickly said.

They quickly got to the corners and hid as Wheatley slides open the window.

"You got a heartbeat?" He asked.

"Yeah. Do you?" Zia replied.

"I need blood samples." Wheatley said.

"I'm not here to help you reset the food chain, so... take your own damn samples." Zia said.

Wheatley closed the slide, and turns forward.

"What a nasty woman." Wheatley said.

"Go, go, now, now. Go." Zia said.

The others quickly begin to head outside.

They begin to climb out the truck, and an Allosaurus and seen on the truck to the left. And a Stegosaurus in the right, and a member walks checking on the trucks. And then turns to the back of the truck.

"Hey!" He said.

The light shines on Franklin who was the only one that hid in time.

"What the hell's going on?" The member asked.

"I was, um..." Franklin stuttered.

And then Zia pulled back the tarp. I needed an extra pair of hands. He volunteered."

"You deck crew?" The member asked.

"Aye, aye." Franklin replied.

"We're loading out. Follow me." He said.

"Uh, does that mean we're leaving the ship right now?" Franklin asked.

"This is what "loading out" means." The member said. "Now get moving. Come on, follow me."

Under the truck, Owen and the other watched as they go.

"Shit." Owen hissed.

"Oh, no. He's not gonna make it." Claire said.

The member hands Franklin some rope, and Franklin glanced them for a moment.

"Glad it's not me." Jimmy said.

"Be glad I pulled you under in time." Koki said.

"We have to help him." Claire said.

"Stay here. I'll get him." Owen said getting up.

And then the truck's engine started.

"There's no time." Owen said. "Let's go."

They begin to crawl out under the truck.

Across the bay, the members headed to different trucks and Owen and the others carefully sneak around. And soon, they climbed into a truck.

And then a member patted on the door.

"Good to go!" He said.

"Phew!" Jimmy relieved they weren't caught.

"Where are they taking them?" Claire wondered.

"We're about to find out." Owen said and started the truck.

Jimmy soon noticed a slide behind him, and he opens it, and looks, but only to be greeted by a growling Carnotaur. Jimmy yelped and quickly closed the slide.

Soon, other members climbed into other trucks. And soon the first trucks begin to head out as cranes at the back of the ship ready to lift the larger Dinosaurs.

* * *

Over with Zia, she checks on Blue as she opens her eye and examines her.

"Come on, girl." Zia said.

And then Blue begins to stir, and then Blue erupts fully awake and Zia was knocked off her feet.

And she soon got up.

"Yes!" She cheered.

* * *

Meanwhile, the line of trucks headed down a trail.

And soon, Owen's group saw a familiar sign.

"This is Lockwood's Estate." Claire said.

He must have one big-ass garage." Owen pointed out.

"But, why would they be brought here?" Chris said.

At the gate entrance, a member gestures to the trucks to enter. But then, he looked as he noticed something about the last truck, and reaches his walkie talkie.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the front of the truck line.

The first Dinosaurs were being unloaded into a loading deck.

And one of them was Wrecksy as several men jabbed electrical prods at her as she growls. And the gate door opens.

And soon, Wrecksy was tempted out, and approaches a cage with a Goat chained to the floor as bait. The Goat bleats as he backs as far as he can as the 7 ton Theropod enters the cage. And Wrecksy curls her tail as she was fully in.

And the gate closed behind her, and then the cage lowers down as she snatches the Goat in her jaws and shakes him like a Terrier with a chew toy.

Once lowered down, the front gate lifts opens as Wrecksy was swallowing the Goat with it's left hind leg sticking out. And then she swallows it completely, and enters a new cage.

And she bangs her head on the cage door, trying to break free but was firmly in place.

Soon, other Dinosaurs were in cages as she roars.

 _"Did you really think you could get away with it?"_

* * *

In Lockwood's room, he was talking to Mills and was very cross of what he did.

"In my own house." He said.

"You entrusted me to guide your fortune into the future." Mills explained as simply as he could. "I have done that."

"DAMN YOU!" Lockwood angrily snapped. And he glance at a phone. "Pick up that phone. I want you to call the police. It'll be easier if the story comes from you."

"As you say, sir." Mills said and got up and grabs the phone. "You know, I've been thinking, John Hammond was right. It was an unholy thing that you did." He then sets the phone down and grabs a pillow. And turns back with a regretfully sorrowful look. "I'm not the only guilty one here, am I, sir?"

And then he approaches back to Lockwood.

And then his amber cane drops to the floor as the amber shattered to pieces.

* * *

Unaware of what happened, Owen's group was still heading up the trail and then came to a stop.

And then Claire noticed something.

"Hey." She said grabbing there attention.

To their right, was a sign that leads to Orick which is 5 miles away.

"We hit that town, we call the cavalry, shut this down." Owen said prepares to drive.

But then, a pistol from nowhere appeared and pointed at Owen's head. And then Wheatley leans in.

"Hello." He said.

"Uh-no." Aviva trembled.

"Uh, no." Jimmy quivered.

"You should have stayed on the island." Wheatley said. "better odds."

And then, 4 mercenaries appeared and aimed their shotguns at them.

* * *

They were soon brought into one of the empty cages in the basement.

"Hi, Claire." Greeted a familiar voice.

They turned and saw Mills cleaning his glasses, and placed them on. And Wheatley near him.

"I just wanted to come and apologize." He said. "I didn't want to bring you into any of this, but it was the only that we could get the Raptors."

And then Claire suddenly charged as Mills backs away as Claire angrily reaches out. And Owen holds her back.

"We needed them." Mills finished.

"Come on." Owen said.

And Claire walks away.

"So, what? This is it?" Owen asked. "I mean, you're a smart guy. You could have started a foundation, cured cancer, but instead you... what? Sell endangered species?"

"You're nothing than a poacher too them." Chris glared at him.

"I saved these animals." Mills remarked.

"More like saved them just to sell them." Koki glared.

"You betrayed a dying man for money." Claire added.

"Claire, I admire your idealism, but we both exploited these animals." Mills said. "At least I have the integrity to admit it."

"I never, ever did anything remotely illegal." Claire exclaimed.

"You authorized the creation of the Indominus Rex." Mills said. "You exploited a living thing in a cage for money. How is that different? Huh?"

Indomitable's rampage was likely cause due to restricted limited living space of her enclosure. Since large predators need large expanse of territory. Killer Whales in captivity sorta deal with a similar thing. Which may explain why wild Killer Whales never killed Humans.

And then Mills turns to Owen and the Wild Kratts.

"And you. The people who proved Raptors can follow orders." Mills said. "You never thought about the applications of your research, Owen? How many millions a trained predator might be worth?" He then took a step forward to the cage bars. "You 7, you're the parents of the new world."

And then suddenly, Owen grabs Mills' right wrist and pins him against the bars.

"Hey! Let him go." Wheatley brought his pistol.

Then Claire went up him. "Owen."

"I think I'll break it." Owen smirked.

"Let him go." Wheatley warned.

And then Owen released him.

"Claire, I just want..."

Then suddenly, Claire grabbed his tie, and then angrily pulls him against the bars and he fell off his feet.

And Owen chuckled at that.

Mills soon got back up, and checks his glasses.

"Say, how we gonna end this?" Wheatley asked.

"Well, as far as everybody else is concerned, they burned up on the island." Mills said.

And then they walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maisie who was still locked in her room. Is using a dress hanger and fiddles the hook through the keyhole.

And then finally, the key drops and falls on a sheet of paper. And Maisie pulls it under, and unlocks the door.

She then crack opens the door, and saw a guard at the bottom of the stairs.

And she closed it, and then a bright light flashed by and Maisie turns to it.

She then opens the doors of her balcony, and saw a line of cars approaching the mansion.

And Eversoll and Mills were greeting the buyers.

"Good evening." Eversoll greeted.

"Good evening. Good evening." Mills greeted.

"Evening." Eversoll greeted.

"Welcome, gentlemen. Welcome." Mills greeted.

"Ah, and these guys are development rep for Aldaris Pharmaceuticals." Eversoll explained.

"Great." Mills said.

"And the guy in the beard is a proxy for Gregor Adlrich, the Slovenian arms dealer." Eversoll added.

60 feet above them, Maisie carefully climbs over the railing.

"Uh, Equine buyers for Rand Magnus, an oil magnate from Houston." Eversoll said.

"Well, what-what's their interest?" Mills asked.

"Strictly personal." Eversoll said. "His kid wants a baby Triceratops. Glenn, how's Janet?"

"She's doing fine, thanks."

Maisie carefully placed her feet on the ledge.

Below, Eversoll greeted a Russian and even spoke Russian.

And Maisie carefully moves across the side.

And the Russian heads inside.

"Well, he only wants carnivores. 2 of them." Eversoll said.

Maisie reaches the other side. And got on the roof.

"Looks like Lockwood's gonna have a very good night." Eversoll said. "Will he be joining us?"

"Um, that's very unlikely." Mills said.

And Maisie carefully walks across the roof.

As Eversoll and Mills continued greeting the guests. 4 vehicles in particular caught their attention.

One was a red sports cars and 2 people were in it. And the other is a large truck, and soon the pulled up. And a jet black jet in a V design, and a gray cargo plane.

With the red sports cars, a very tall man with a huge upper body and muscular. Has blonde hair, blue colored eyes, turquoise T-shirt with a symbol in the middle and white pants. And has a brown band on his right wrist.

He then went to the other side of the car, and opens the door. And a woman with a noticeably high stature with maroon hair, golden hair, and tan. Wearing a reddish-pink shirt with adorned with dots, with sleeves rolled to her elbows. Long, blue-green earrings and umber brown pants and high heels.

She is live animal fashion designer Donita Donata and her assistant Dabio.

And then stepping out from the truck, was a large beefy man have a small English mustache. Grayish green eyes, and a large nose And dressed as a chef.

He is endangered species Chef Gaston Gourmand.

And the gray cargo plane, came 2 people. One is a woman in a business outfit, and is short. White blonde hair, gray-green eyes and glasses.

And the other is a man dress like a construction worker.

She is Paisley Paver, server of CEO of Pave Nature Incorporated. And her assistant Rex.

And last but not less, stepping out of the V shaped jet. Was a very thin build man with pale skin. Has black shiny hair, green eyes, a small goatee, and a black turtleneck sweater, gray slacks and black pointed shows.

And with him, are 4 bolt shaped like robots.

He is Zach Varmitech and his Zachbots.

And he and Donita, Gourmand and Paisley have a certain thing in common.

Their dislike of animals, and enemies of the Wild Kratts.

And they approached Mills and Eversoll.

"Evening ladies and gentlemen." Mills greeted them. "May I help you?"

"Yes, Zach Varmitech. We've all heard about this little auction of yours." Zach explained. "And we thought that come take a look of what you have."

"Great." Mills nodded. "Anything of interest?"

"Hmm? I'm very particular with what I want sometimes." Zach said. "Why don't you show what you have, and I'll decided."

"Well, I can assure you might find something Mr. Varmitech." Mills said.

"Very well, I also brought my Zachbots to act as servants. If you don't mind." Zach said.

"Don't mind at all." Mills said. "Feel free to step inside now."

"A pleasure darling." Donita said as she and Dabio walked in.

"I do happen to be unappreciated if my time get wasted." Paisley said.

"I'm sure your time will worth something, Ms. Paver." Mills assured.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maisie finally reaches the window to her grandfather's bedroom.

She opens and lifts the window up, and sees him sleeping.

"Grandpa?" Maisie whispered to him.

She then climbs into the room, and went up next to him.

"Grandpa." Maisie said but he didn't stir. "Grandpa, wake up." She then lightly shakes him. "Grandpa?" But Lockwood didn't even stirred and Maisie was now growing concern. "Grandpa, wake up. Wake up."

And then she turns as his heart monitor only gave a long eerie sound.

 _"Iris!"_ Yelled Mills' voice.

Maisie turns to the door, and then she quickly grabs her grandfather's photo book. And rushed inside a laundry chute and closed it just as Mills opened the door and enters.

"Iris!" Mills called.

Inside the chute, Maisie heard footsteps as a tear drops from her face.

 _"It's over."_ Mills said.

Outside, Iris soon saw Lockwood's body. And went up to him.

"What a tragedy." Mills said with a sorrowful look. "I suppose now he's gone, you'll be looking for another situation."

"No." Iris turns to him. "Maisie needs me."

In the chute, glanced down at the book.

 _"I'm her guardian now."_ Mills said. _"What she needs is no longer your concern."_

 _"You don't understand her the way I do."_ Iris said.

Maisie then pulls out a photo, and it shows Iris when she was younger. And with a little girl which appears to be her mother which looks a lot like her.

 _"I understand her value."_ Mills said.

"But I raised her." Iris said.

 _"I raised... both of them."_

Maisie heard that, and she gasped softly. And she realized it's too much strangely of a coincidence for her mother to look exactly like her when she was her age.

 _"Please, Mr. Mills..."_ Iris pleaded.

 _"Goodbye, Iris."_ Mills said.

And then, Iris sadly leaves and exits the room. And closed the door.

No sooner then she left, Mills suddenly heard a muffled creaking squeaking sound. And he got up, and approached the laundry chute as the sound continued. He then lifts open the hatch, but nothing was there. He looks down and then up.

And a Dinosaur bellow was heard bellow.

* * *

Below, a Triceratops and 6 month old infant were in a cage. The adult was laying down, as the infant wanders around.

"Do you remember the first time you saw... a Dinosaur?" Claire asked looking at the Triceratops. "First time you see them, it's like... a miracle." The others listened. "You read about them in books, you see the bones in museums, but you don't really believe it. They're like myths. And then you see... the first one alive."

The infant nuzzles and and lies by it's elder in comfort.

For years, it was always thought that Dinosaurs showed parental care. And Dinosaurs have captured the imagination of people for nearly 200 years. And always amazed everyone, young and old for many generations.

"This is not your fault." Owen said.

"But it is." Claire said.

"No." Owen shook his head. "This one's on me. I showed 'em the way.

And then Owen got and stood up. "Well, listen, you and I are gonna have plenty of time to talk about this later."

Claire shook her head. "If there is a later."

"Yes, there is." Owen said. "I got a cabin to finish."

Claire slightly smiled.

Then suddenly, there was a loud thump as if something just hit the wall.

"What was that?" Aviva frowned.

And then some grunting was heard, and it sounded it was coming from the other cage next to them.

"What is that?" Claire questioned.

Owen then jumped and holds on the bars of the window. And looks and saw a Stygimoloch that has recently woke up.

"Well, look who just woke up." Owen said.

Martin looks for himself, and almost thought this one in particular looked familiar.

"Hey, this one seems familiar." Martin said. "Stiggy, is that you?"

He then hops down, and then Owen whistled to get it's attention.

And then, Stiggy responded to that. And then the Pachycephalosaurid charges and rams the wall. The shock from the hit caused the door to shook a bit. And Owen saw that.

He then jumps down, and turns to the others.

"We're getting out of here." He said.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Surprise! The villains get an appearance in this story.**

 **And for Guest, can you be patient?! I was busy lately with other things.**

 **And today marks a full year I joined FanFiction.**


	9. Thus Begins the Indo-Rapture

Meanwhile, the auction is beginning to start.

"Welcome... ladies, gentlemen, to this extraordinary evening." Eversoll greeted the buyers. "Let's dive right in with lot number 1..."

And then 2 gate doors opened.

"The Ankylosaurus." Eversoll announced.

A cage holding an Ankylosaurus rolls out on a track in the middle of the room. And the entire room was filled with amazement from the buyers.

"This is a herbivorous quadruped, Late Cretaceous." Eversoll explained it's features. "This is one of the largest armored Dinosaurs, known by paleontologists as a living tank."

The Ankylosaurus bellows and bangs against the cage, and didn't look very happy by the look from it's eyes.

"Hmm? Interesting. Though it would make a good wrecking ball." Zach said and thought about. "Na. Not good enough."

* * *

Back over with Owen's group, Owen whistled, and then Stiggy was heard and then there was a loud thump when Stiggy rams the wall.

Claire jumped a bit. "What are you doing?"

"Escaping." Owen said.

"You sure about this?" Claire asked.

"Nope."

Owen whistled again, and Stiggy rams the wall again as the section of wall jolts.

* * *

"I have $4 million." Eversoll announced. "Anyone with 5?"

"$5 million." Called a man.

"$5 million. $5 million." Eversoll announced. "Do I hear 6?

"$6 million!"

"$6 million. Thank you." Eversoll said. "Any increase on 6... 7." A buyer raised his sign up. "$7 million."

"$8 million, now!"

"$8 million." Eversoll announced. "$9 million on the phones. Do I hear $10 million?"

"10!" Called an Indonesia man.

"$10 million!" Eversoll announced. "Once, twice..." The Indonesia made the winning bid. "Sold... "He bangs his gavel. "to the gentleman for Indonesia. Congratulations, sir."

The buyers applause and Mills smiled.

* * *

Owen whistles again as Stiggy rams the wall again.

And the section is beginning to give.

* * *

Back with the auction, an adolescent Allosaurus is being brought out.

"Lot number 2, ladies and gentlemen." Eversoll announced. "A juvenile... Allosaurus."

And then Allosaurus lets out a roar.

"A fierce... and an aggressive predator." Eversoll said.

The Allosaurus moves around in the cage.

"Ooh. What about that one Donita?" Dabio asked.

"Hmm? Well, the color are rather fetching." Donita said.

* * *

Owen whistles again and Stiggy paws the ground, and then charges the wall.

* * *

"Sold!" Eversoll bangs his gavel.

* * *

Stiggy rams the wall again.

* * *

"Sold!" Eversoll announced

* * *

Owen whistled again and Stiggy charges the wall.

* * *

"Sold!" Eversoll announced and bangs his gavel.

A guard pulls back a lever as cage holding a Baryonyx is pulled back.

"Wonderful. Wonderful bidding." Eversoll said.

Mills checks on the total amount of money they've, and the total is $128,000,000.

* * *

Outside, the Ankylosaurus was brought into a truck. And the doors were closed as it bangs it's heavy club around.

Once the doors were secured and locked, a man bangs on the door as it soon drives off.

* * *

Owen whistled again, and then footsteps were heard approaching.

And then the section of wall broke off as Stiggy shakes her head from the dust.

And then she hops into the other cage with the group.

"Okay." Claire taking a step back.

"Hey. Hey, you. Look at me. Look at me." Owen said clapped to get her attention on him. "Hey!"

And then Stiggy turns to Owen.

"Come with me. Come with me." Owen said as he moves in front of the cage as Stiggy kept her attention on him. "Okay. There you go."

And then with one final whistle, Owen quickly jumps and hold to the bars as Stiggy charges and rams the door sending it flying open. And then Stiggy bumps into a metal support beam leaving a metal clang and was knocked aside.

Stiggy stood momentarily stunned from the hit. But luckily her dome 7 inch think head was built to withstand blows with that. And she soon shakes her head to get her senses back.

And she begins to walk away still a little dizzy. And Owen and the others watched as she goes. And Stiggy bumps a cart as she goes.

"You're welcome." Owen said.

Stiggy soon got the end of the hall, and then heads left as she leaves. And a bucket was knocked over as she disappeared.

And then they turned and saw Maisie behind them and breathing trembling. And then Maisie took off running.

"Hey! Wait!" Claire called as they ran after her.

Maisie ran and climbs into the chute.

"Please! Please wait." Claire said.

Maisie holds from closing the chute. And they knew she was scared.

"That's Lockwood's granddaughter." Claire whistled to them.

And they turned to her.

"Hey. Hey, kid." Owen said gently. "You want to come down outta there?"

Maisie fearfully shook her head.

"Uh... do you remember me?"Claire asked.

Maisie nodded.

"Yeah? My name is Claire. What's yours?" Claire asked as they step forward a bit.

"Maisie." Maisie replied. "Maisie Lockwood."

"Oh, Maisie." Claire smiled. "Well, this is friend, Owen, Chris, Martin, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy."

Maisie turns to Owen and the Wild Kratts. "I saw you with the Velociraptors. Uh, Blue and Amber."

"Oh. Oh, yeah?" Owen said. "Uh... y-you like Dinosaurs?"

Maisie nodded.

"Hey, so do I." Owen said. "Tell you what, you come on down from there, I'll tell you everything you need to know about Blue."

"I'll even tell you about Amber." Martin said.

"You even meet them." Aviva added.

"That sound all right?" Owen asked.

Maisie nodded.

"All right, yeah. Come on down." Owen said.

And then, Maisie climbs down from the chute and went up to them.

Claire then kneels to her level. "Sweetie... we need some help finding your grandfather. Can you take us to him."

Maisie sniffled and shook her head. "No."

"You made it down here all by yourself, huh?" Owen said. "Brave kid. Looks like you could use a friend."

And then Maisie went up and hugged Owen. "He's gone."

Everyone was sad for her.

"We're really sorry, sweetie." Aviva said soothing.

"Uh... so, listen, I'll tell you what, we were just about to go and find our friends and then get the heck outta here." Owen said. "You wanna come with us?"

"We could use a friend, too." Claire said.

And soon, Maisie nodded.

* * *

Owen piers from a corner and looks ahead as Eversoll's voice was heard.

And he walks ahead and gestures the other to follow him.

* * *

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, that we are halfway through the evening..." Eversoll said.

Somewhere outside, a familiar black 4 finger clawed hand is seen as the owner growls lowly.

"...we'd like to offer a special treat to our... discriminating buyers."

Owen and the others move down the hall.

Outside, the owner's mouth was seen revealing a rosette of deadly teeth/

"This evening we will preview a new asset that we've been developing. A creature of the future made from pieces of the past."

Owen and the others soon found a window and looked down into the auction.

"ladies and gentlemen, please be warned, this is the perfect blend of the 2 most dangerous creatures that have ever walked the Earth."

Outside, the cage was brought up as the creature is hiding in the shadows which it is completely black.

"We call it... The Indoraptor." Eversoll finished.

And then the gate doors opened as low growling was heard. And then the shape of a mid sized predatory Dinosaur appeared as it growled.

Zach glance at it, and then found it of interest.

And then as the cage rolls out. 2 guards appeared with electrical prods, and then shoved them it the Dinosaur causing it to growl and screech scarring some of the buyers. And they looked at the creature in complete shock.

"The perfect weapon for the Modern Age." Eversoll said. "Built for combat, with tactical responses more acute than any Human soldier."

Even Owen and the others were stunned.

"What is that thing?" Claire not taking her eyes off it.

The cage continues to roll out as the guards jab their prods at the Indoraptor. And then the gate doors closed revealing it. The Indoraptor was 20 to 25 feet long, 10 feet when standing on it's back legs. And a quarter size of Indomitable. It was almost let black or Obsidian black scale color, and with a yellow stripe running on it's side. And it has red eyes.

And the Indoraptor growls.

"Ooh! A black one!" Zach beamed.

"That is really giving me nightmares." Jimmy quivered.

"You're telling me." Koki said.

"Obsidian Indo-Fury." Martin gasped and naming it.

"They made it." Maisie finally said.

They turned to her.

"Mr. Mills and the other man." Maisie said.

"What man?" Claire asked.

Maisie soon points to Henry. "Him."

"Design by Mr. Henry Wu, with in intelligence quotient comparable to the Velociraptor, biospecs include a heighten sense of smell, and trained to respond to a pulse-coded laser targeting system, enabling it to isolate and track prey in complex environments." Eversoll explained. "Volia!"

And then Eversoll nods to a guard, and switches on a target laser on his gun. And points it at Dabio.

"Now, first the laser sets the target." Eversoll said.

Dabio soon noticed the laser on him, and then Obsidian was heard snarling as a few people turn to him.

"Huh?" Dabio turned to him with a slight fear.

Obsidian turns to Dabio seeing the laser, and his tail lifts up.

"And then once locked on, the acoustic signal triggers the attack." Eversoll said.

And then the guard pressed a red button on the gun. And made an alarming sound, and then instinctively Obsidian's pupils narrowly slits and then lets out a screeching roar. And then he bangs on the cage wall as Dabio jumps into Donita's arm as a few other people back away as the hybrid tries to reach him.

And Eversoll chuckled.

And Zach thought of interest of Obsidian.

"This animal is relentless." Eversoll said. "Now, modifications are still being made..."

"$20 millions!" Called the Russian in great interest.

The crowd murmurs as Eversoll and Mills glanced each other.

"No, th-this is a-a prototype. Uh, not for sale." Eversoll tried to explained.

"21!" Called the Indonesian.

Henry turns to Mills and shook his head.

"Well... it is still a... a-a-a prototype, but..." Eversoll said.

"22!" Zach called out.

"23!"

Eversoll turns to Mills, and he nodded.

"24!"

Eversoll though a little unsure, but went along with it.

"$24 million." Eversoll announced.

"$25 millions!" Called the Russian.

"Do I hear 26?" Eversoll asked.

"26!" Zach called.

"That thing can't leave this building." Owen said.

"Zach can't get his hands on it." Chris said.

And then Owen, Chris and Martin headed off.

"Any advance of 26-27?" Eversoll called. "$27 million."

Henry went up to Mills with great concern.

"What are you doing? This animal is not for sale." Henry said.

"If you want to create an addict, you have to give them a taste." Mills said with no concern.

"He's a prototype." Henry reminded.

"Look, this prototype is worth $28 million right now." Mills glanced at the screen. "Relax. We'll make some more."

"So will they." Henry said and then walks away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Owen, Chris and Martin were heading down to the auction room.

And Owen opens a control panel, and fiddles with the wiring.

And then, an elevator door opened.

And then found grunting was heard as they turned. And then Stiggy appeared form the corner and rams the wall into some pipes. And then she turned to the 3.

Owen glanced over at the elevator, and then thought of something and turns to Stiggy.

"Hey, Buddy." Owen smirked. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Stiggy seemed to have winked, and got the idea.

"Good thing Aviva made a Disc for every Dinosaur." Martin brought out a Stygimoloch Power Disc.

 _"Once, twice..."_

* * *

Eversoll bangs his gavel.

"Sold to Mr. Varmitech." Eversoll announced as everyone applause him. "A congratulations for this magnificent animal."

Zach turns to Obsidian. Oh, don't worry. I'll like working with me. And you'll be perfect now that I have something to get rid those pesky Wild Rats once and for all."

Behind a guard, the elevator doors opened revealing Stiggy with her back turned. And then she turns around as the guard turns to her. And then Chris and Martin appeared in Stygimoloch Power Suits.

"Oh, hello." Chris said innocently.

And then Stiggy charges towards the guard literally sending him flying back and hits the ground. And then Stiggy started attacking as Chris and Martin starting attacking the Zachbots.

Mills got up and sees this, and then Owen climbs down from the elevator's roof. And jumps down.

And then he saw a guard cocking a gun ready to shoot at the Stygimoloch.

Owen quickly rushed over, and jerks the gun upwards as the gun fires. And then Owen knees and throws over his back. And then another came at him with an electrical prod, and Owen quickly avoids it. And he whacks him, and Owen quickly grabs hold of the prod. And Owen strangles him, and the guard soon broke free and hits him.

Meanwhile, Martin rams a Zachbot and it was broken off into pieces from the hit.

While Stiggy runs riot and hitting people whoever was in her way.

The guard swings his prod at Owen but missed. And tries to hit me, but hits the wall. And then Owen pulls the prod away as then Owen punches him. And then the guard shoves Owen into the wall. And then Owen elbows him on the back.

Mills meanwhile watches as people ran and a few of them were tossed into the air by Stiggy. And Obsidian's attention watches and follows her. And soon Stiggy appeared, and then sets her sights on Mills and Charges towards him. And then Mills quickly used a man running by, and holds him Stiggy rams him and launches him into the air and hits the floor.

And then Owen punches the guard out cold. And sees Mills.

"Get this thing outta here!" Mills yelled.

The guard pulls the lever back as Obsidian's cage is being pulled back.

"Yes, yes, come to daddy's plane." Zach said and them rushes off.

Then Owen rushes as Mills runs away.

Owen pushes a guard out of his way. And then throws a chair at another's feet, and kicks another. And then punched another. And then ran and punched another guard. And then slams the last one into the wall.

And then Owen pulls back the lever as the cage started rolling back the other way as Obsidian stares at him as he growls.

And then Owen pulls the wires out as the cage sat on the track.

Meanwhile, Claire, Aviva, Koki, Jimmy and Maisie begin to move away.

* * *

Outside at the loading platform. People ran as Stiggy continues her mayhem.

And Wheatley watches as it goes on.

And soon, Stiggy runs off into the forest.

And Wheatley turns to the building.

* * *

Soon, he enters inside of the auction room.

"Mills!" He called out. "Mills, where are you?! I want my bonus!"

Obsidian which is in the cage still, eyes Wheatley growls and bites on the bars. And Wheatley turns to him and was amazed by his appearance.

"Holy cow." Wheatley in awe. "What are you? I didn't see you on the island."

Obsidian swung his tail side to side and growls. And then Wheatley brought out his gun as Obsidian growls and reaches out to him.

And then Wheatley fired 2 darts and both hit him on the neck. And Obsidian screeches as the darts start to take effect.

"Oh, you're a tough guy." Wheatley said.

Wheatley then nudges his gun forward, and then Obsidian turns and then falls on his side. After waiting for a few seconds, Wheatley approaches the cage, and then opens it. And then Wheatley enters inside as the cage door closed.

Wheatley slowly approaches the Indoraptor as he only breathes softly and Wheatley steps over his tail and legs.

"Look at you." Wheatley said approaching his head. "You're some kind of hot rod. With really pretty teeth.

He then brought his pliers.

"This will make a perfect centerpiece for my necklace." Wheatley said.

He then pressed the pliers on one of Obsidian's lower teeth. And then he begins to pull it out, but unknowingly behind him. Obsidian's tail lifts up and Wheatley looks back as it silently drops down. And with his back turned, Obsidian turns to Wheatley and reveals to be fully awake. And he slightly smiles, and then pretends to sleep as Wheatley turns back to him.

After a few moments thinking it was nothing, and completely unaware he was in danger. Wheatley got back to pulling the tooth out as it was proving to be a challenge since it was deeply rooted.

"Oh, boy." He said.

And then Obsidian's tail lifts back up and Wheatley turns to it as it waves side to side. And Obsidian opened his eyes and smiled as he was proving his intelligence. And using his tail like a decoy like how a Death Adder used it's tail to lure in a Skink within striking distance.

And once well distracted enough.

Obsidian suddenly erupts and clamps down on Wheatley's right arm. And then he stood up and got as high as he can as Wheatley yells in pain. And then Obsidian clamps down completely as Wheatley falls to the floor as his arm was bitten clean off.

Wheatley watches as Obsidian swallows the arm whole before turning to him. And Wheatley whimpers as Obsidian corners him against the wall. And Obsidian brought his snout to him as Wheatley placed his remaining on him and then weeps and cries in fear.

And then Obsidian lets out a screeching roar as Wheatley screams and his hat was blown off.

And then Obsidian pulls him, and then started mauling him alive.

Unknowingly behind him, Eversoll was hiding behind the stool. And then saw the elevator which was still open. And then he made a run for it, and got pass the cage without being noticed.

He quickly ran into the elevator and turns, but soon found he wasn't only one who stayed behind.

There were 3 other people hiding behind the corners of the elevator. And a man on right gestures him to be quiet.

But then Eversoll quietly rushes to the keypad.

"Move! Move!" He pushed the woman away from the keypad. "Out of the way!"

The woman was completely exposed, and when she saw the Indoraptor. She then screams in terror, it was enough to get Obsidian's attention, and turns to the elevator.

Eversoll then quickly types in the code of the keypad.

And Obsidian climbs out of his cage as the elevator starts to closed. And then quickly approaches the elevator, but then the elevator doors closed completely as Obsidian hits the doors.

Eversoll sighs in relief and chuckled.

Outside, Obsidian growls as he gives up on the elevator. And he turns to move away, but his tail whips the keypad on the outside. And it shorts out as the elevators started to open.

And then Eversoll and Obsidian turned at the same time as they faced each other. And then Obsidian lets out a screeching roar with his claws out. And Eversoll stood completely paralyzed with fear as his hair was thrown back from the roar.

And then the lights out as he gave a scream.

* * *

Owen and the others ran down a hall and approached a door.

"Don't!" Yelled a voice and guns were heard cocking.

They turned and saw Mills, Zach, Donita, Dabio, Gourmand, Paisley and Rex with 2 guards with guns and a remaining Zachbot.

"I thought I'd smelled you here." Gourmand glared.

"I've should've known you Wild Rats would show up." Zach glared.

"Wild Kratts!" Martin and Chris glared.

"Oh, whatever!" Zach complained.

"Seriously, why Wild Rats?" Paisley questioned.

"Not now!" Zach snapped.

"You 2, you... deserve each other." Mills said. "Maisie, come with me."

"You got your money." Owen said. "Now, walk away."

"Oh, what are you gonna do, huh?" Mills asked skeptically.

"We're gonna stop this." Claire said holding Maisie. "All of it."

"How?!" Mills yelled. "What, are you gonna back in time before Hammond decided to play God? You can't put it back in the box!"

"We have to try." Claire said.

"It's too late." Mills said. "Maisie, come."

And then Maisie went up to Owen.

"Oh... so you're gonna take care of her now, huh?" Mills said. "You have no idea what she is?"

They all stared at him.

"What do you think drove Hammond and Lockwood apart? Huh?" Mills said. "Lockwood never had... a grandchild. He just wanted his daughter back."

Owen and Claire turned to each other as the Wild Kratts were equally confused as them.

"And he had the technology." Mills added.

Maisie panted softly as she then realized what Iris meant when she raised "both of them".

"He created another." Mills said as Claire turns back to him.

"He made her again." Mills finished.

Then suddenly like a Black Panther lunging at a victim at night. Obsidian lunges from nowhere from a different hall and snatches the 2 guards and the Zachbot as they disappeared into the other hall as an arm from the Zachbot was disabled from the body. And everyone jumped as the yells from them were as Mills and the Villains quickly ran away.

"You can keep that black Lizard!" Zach ran away.

And they quickly entered a room as Maisie got to the wall and whimpers as Claire quickly blocks the door with a locker.

"Come on!" Claire said as they ran off.

But Maisie stood frozen in fear.

"Come on." Owen went back to her and ran off.

* * *

In the lab, men were grabbing whatever they can as they were leaving the lab.

And Henry looks at the Indomitable's bone sample.

"Get this to Mills." He said to a geneticist. He then begins to head out with it. "Be very careful, it's extremely valuable." He then holds back another geneticist. "You... I need blood samples from the Raptors."

But the 2nd geneticist was actually Franklin somehow in a lab coat and just stood there.

Henry then turns to him.

"Don't just stand there like an idiot!" Henry exclaimed. "Get me 50cc's carfentanil and a phlebotomy kit! It's right there! Now!" He points to a table as Franklin moves over to it.

And Henry begin to head over to the cage holding Blue and Amber.

"Come on, come on." He reaches for his keys.

He got to the cage, and Zia was actually cuffed to the cage.

"I need these Raptor's blood." Henry said.

And then Blue screeches and snarls at him as he jumps.

"Oh! for God..." Henry jumped.

"Sure, go ahead." Zia bluntly said.

"Where is that kit?!" Henry turns back to Franklin. And turns back to Zia. "Okay, now, listen to me. It is better for you to cooperate. I'm gonna get this blood, with or without your help."

"This blood's contaminated." Zia gestured to Blue.

"I designed these animals myself." Henry said proudly. "It's pure. Every cell of their bodies was created in the most controlled environment, under the most demanding of conditions."

Franklin picks up a dart, and then exhales. And then he removes his head cover.

"Yeah, but I did an intravenous blood transfusion with a T. Rex, so... it's a sock drawer in there." Zia said.

Amber had a surprised look on her face of learning where they got the blood from earlier.

"You what?" Henry said in disbelief.

Then suddnely, Franklin lunged and then jabs a dart into Henry's neck catching Zia by surprise as Blue screeches.

"Whoa! Frank! What are you doing?!" Zia exclaimed.

And then Henry drops to the floor unconsciously and drops the keys.

"Saving your life." Franklin grabbing the keys.

And then went over to Zia, and unlocks the cuff from her wrist.

And then Zia grips him from the face almost strangling him. "Yes...!" And she rushes off.

"Stop!" a voice stopped her.

2 guards appeared.

"Don't move." Said the first one and lits an electric prod.

The 2nd guard then came and starts pulling Henry away out of the room.

"Now, step away from that cage." Said the guard. "Now."

Behind her back, Zia quickly grabs and removes the bar keeping the cage door closed. And then pulls it back shielding her and Franklin.

The guard took a step back.

Blue and Amber step out of the cage glancing the 2. And then aggressively turned to the guard as they snarled.

And Blue screeches as Amber bares her teeth and claws and her tail twitches side to side.

"Easy, now." Said the guard.

The 2 Raptors confront him, and the guard brought his prod. Taking it as a challenge, the Raptors screeched and lunged at him. And then started mauling him alive, and pulled him back.

Franklin and Zia quickly moved away. And then 2nd guard appeared with a gun and the 2 got down as he was about to fire. But then Blue twirls and her tail knocks him over and he accidentally pulled the trigger.

And the bullet hit a control panel and then deflects to a gas tank as it starts leaking gas and Blue raised with a piece of clothing from her mouth.

And then the 2 Raptors charged with a screech as the guard tries to back away. But then was pulled back as Zia and Franklin crawled out from under a table. And then caught up as the gas continued spewing out behind Blue and Amber as they attacked.

And they saw they panel sparking.

"Run. Run!" Zia said.

And they quickly ran out of the lab, and away.

The panel continues sparking as it shorts out. And then Blue hearing the gas hissing, sniffs the leak. And pulled back of having a strong scent. Amber soon recognized it, and then she and Blue quickly ran and a spark landed hits the gas layer. And triggers a large explosion.

And Blue and Amber leaped out of the lab just in time. And they quickly cleared the area and ran off.

And soon the entire basement's power started going out.

But in the control room, there was a beeping alarm as there was a gas detection.

In the lab, a gas tank damaged from the blast. Was leaking Hydrogen Cyanide.

A deadly gas.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay, I am thinking about the own twists. And don't worry.**

 **When I do Wild Rampage and The Wild Meg, I've actually have in mind of a few ideas.**

 **But it's a surprise with both of them. But I might as well hint something.**

 **In Wild Rampage, other the Gorillas, I had in mind of another empathetic Mammal.**

 **And what do you think of Obsidian Indo-Fury?**

 **Something thought I thought for a while from the Jaeger, Obsidian Fury.**


	10. Declaration of Indo-Pendence

Outside, a large storm pours down.

While inside, a door quietly opens as Owen quietly looks through the room. And silently enters the room as the others followed behind him as they entered the viewing hall. And then they stopped as there was a body behind a display with an Aguiaceratops skull.

And then suddenly the body was pulled back disappearing behind it. They all gasped as Koki quickly placed a hand over Jimmy's mouth and they quickly hid behind the display.

And then Obsidian appeared and finishes swallowing. And then he lowers down and sniffs the floor, and then he quickly turns to the other side of the display but saw nothing. And as Owen and the others quietly moved to the front of the display.

Owen slightly looked back, but then pulled back as Obsidian turns for a moment. And then begins to move ahead as Owen looks back only seeing his tail leaving. And then Owen quietly reached out for the gun that the man was carrying. But then Claire suddenly pulled him back as then the Aguiaceratops skull lightly creaks as Obsidian grabs hold on the frill. And then he climbs over and on top of the skull. And holds on to the horns, everyone kept dead quiet as Obsidian looks back behind him.

And the claws of his right hand leave claw marks as he lightly claws the horn.

Then suddenly the walkie talkie from the man squealed and went off. It was enough to get Obsidian's attention to look forward, and they looks down and saw the group. And then snarls as Jimmy then screams in fear.

"RUN!" Owen yelled.

The group quickly stood up and ran, and then Obsidian leaps off the skull as they quickly ran up a spiral staircase. He then snarls, and then leaps onto the side of the staircase. And then tries to snatch Claire and getting through the bars of the railing. But she managed to slip by, and then Owen was suddenly pinned as he holds back the bars as Obsidian's jaws and teeth inch closer.

And then a bar broke under Obsidian's weight as he then slips and fell down to the floor. And then Owen quickly got up, and quickly ran to rejoin the others. And then the Indoraptor lunges up as he brakes through the bars. And soon, Obsidian climbs up to the 2nd level. But then soon found there was no sign of the group much of his surprise as he looked around.

And then, Obsidian drops on all 4's, and claws the floor as he begins to use his other senses to hunt. As well as sight, he starts to use his hearing and smell. And he sniffs the floor as he sniffs near a section of wall. And then he turns away and continues to search for the group as they strangely disappeared into thin air.

Or did they.

As he walks, a secret hidden world disguised by the wall slowly creaks open as Owen looks out. And saw Obsidian's tail slithered by and taps on some railing bars. And Owen slowly closed the door, and went down a ladder where the others were hiding in the hidden corner of the exhibit hall.

And outside, Obsidian then caws out. And he grips the edge of the floor and caws.

Owen looks around, and then noticed a control panel. He then removes the panel's cover, and looks through the lighting control system. And then turns out the lights of the entire room.

And soon, the lights of the room were off. And a silhouette of Obsidian runs off.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the lower basement, the gas tank was still leaking and spewing gas.

And in the control room on the other side. Zia and Franklin entered the room, and soon saw it on a screen.

"You see that?" Franklin panted.

"That's Hydrogen Cyanide." Zia gasped. "If it reaches the containment level, it'll kill them all."

Hydrogen Cyanide is a colorless to a pale blue liquid or gas, with a distant odor resembling bitter almonds. Forming naturally in volcanoes, and certain plants and bacteria.

Breathing in Hydrogen Cyanide in small amounts can cause headaches, dizziness, nausea, and vomiting. Larger amounts lead to gasping, irregular heartbeats, seizures, fainting, and even rapid death. It can be deadly if breathed in, and is best avoided.

Even by the largest of Dinosaurs.

Franklin then looked to his right, and saw a screen saying "HVAC SYSTEM FAILURE".

"The ventilation system is down." He said.

"Can you bring it back up?" Zia asked.

* * *

Back over Owen's group, Owen carefully peaks out as Obsidian was nowhere to be seen.

The only signs of his presence was the tapping from his toe claws on the floor.

And then, Owen silently and slowly went across the exhibit. And soon got to the other side, and soon gestures the others to come on. And they quietly went over to Owen.

And a reflection silhouette of Obsidian was seen running by.

But for predators, darkness is a trusted friend.

* * *

Meanwhile in the basement, a small amount of Hydrogen Cyanide gas spews down to the lower level. And in one of the security cameras, a Carnotaurus with 3 scars on the left side of it's face was seen shaking it's head irritatingly from the gas and took a step back. And growls not liking what was going on.

Franklin desperately tries to get the ventilation system back running. And was having no luck.

"The server's unresponsive." Franklin sighed. "I have to reboot the whole system."

"So reboot it." Zia said.

"I'm trying."

Franklin begins to get the whole system rebooted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Owen and the others managed to get to the end of the exhibit hall to the one with the Dilophosaurus and Velociraptor.

And soon, Owen made it to the wall, and then felt a door handle and begins to try and open it.

"What?" Claire whispered quietly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Franklin is still trying to reboot the system.

"Franklin, we don't have time." Zia said.

"I know, I know, I know." Franklin said.

And then the screen showed "INITIALIZE SYSTEM REBOOT?".

"Okay." Franklin said.

And then, Franklin pressed the enter key.

And soon, the entire control room is back online. And on a TV screen, the security camera views were brought back up. And in the camera view of the viewing hall, it showed some lights on the 2nd level coming on.

* * *

Back with Owen's group, the lights on the 2nd level started coming on.

And soon, the lights on the exhibits on the other side came on. And soon they came on with the group and exposing them.

"Uh-oh." Jimmy quivered.

Maisie looks at the glass, and then a rosette row of teeth started to appear. And then a lightning flash revealed a silhouette shape and Maisie screamed as Obsidian lets out a roar.

And then he lunges forward and ram through the glass and knocks everyone off their feet. And then a model log fell down when his head hits it and then a light beam fell on Obsidian's back. And then he slips his head under the log trying to get to the group. Owen was pinned under the log trying to get free. And then Obsidian brought his head out, and then slips under the metal beam and was held back.

"Come on. Go! Go, run, run!" Claire helping Maisie aside for her to get away.

And then, the log slipped under Obsidian's weight and it drops. It caused his left hand to slip, and then his index claws pierce into Claire's right leg as she screams in pain.

Maisie quickly ran out of the exhibit hall through a door. And then runs out of the hall and screams. And soon, Obsidian was able to pull free from the support beams. And then soon caught sight of the little girl running. Like most predators, he can't resist a moving target.

And then he runs off chasing after her, and smashes through a Peloroplites skeleton.

Maisie soon ran out of the room, and quickly ran up the staircase. And then Obsidian ran out, and slammed into the wall knocking a few frames down. And then started chasing Maisie up the stairs, and Maisie quickly got to the top. And then Obsidian lunges and twirls sideways breaking a section of railing. And then Maisie quickly got through a doorway as Obsidian tries to snatched her but missed. And struggles through the gap.

Being given a few seconds, Maisie ran down a hall, and heard Obsidian screeched. And she screamed and ran faster.

Obsidian then manages to pull himself through the doorway. And then slams into the wall, knocking a light out.

Maisie screamed as Obsidian then ran after her on all 4's. And then she got to a chute and climbs inside. And Obsidian was soon closing in like a charging Grizzly Bear. Maisie struggles to close the chute's door as Obsidian was quickly getting closer. And then at the last second, she managed to close the door. And as Obsidian slams into the wall.

And then the hybrid monster started ramming and clawing the wall trying to get to her.

Obsidian screeches, and then a bright light got his attention as he looks to his left. And saw a window.

* * *

Meanwhile, Owen and the others quickly removed the log off of Claire.

And then Owen went to her with a piece of clothe.

"Hey. You're okay." He said and placed on her wound. "Put pressure on it. Don't look at it. Look at me. Look at me."

"Guys, Maisie's in trouble." Aviva said concernedly for her.

"We gotta do something." Chris said.

"You have to go find her." Claire turned to Owen.

"I can't leave you here." Owen said.

Then suddenly Claire pulled him in for a kiss. And soon parted.

"Go. I'll be fine." Claire said. "Run!"

And then Owen and Martin ran off as he grabs the gun. And as the others stayed to tend Claire.

* * *

Maisie meanwhile was pulling herself up in the chute.

And soon, she quickly went up the stairs to her room. She soon enters inside her room, and closed the door. And then she ran over to her bed, and then hid and pulled the covers over her.

And outside, as it continues to rain. On the rooftop over her, a familiar black 4 fingered clawed hand slams on the roof. And grips it breaking a few pieces off, and then Obsidian pulls himself up and stood on the roof. And then he lets out a screeching roar as the full moon gazed over him like something from a horror movie.

In her room, Maisie fearfully breathes heavily as she hid under the covers. And a creaking sound was heard above her as she whimpers.

On the roof, Obsidian slowly stalks down the roof. Even as a predator, he has to be careful not to slip from the angle of the roof. And soon, he reaches to the edge as he looks down and saw the doors of Maisie's room. And then like something from 1979 film Dracula, he hangs over and reaches his right arm out and towards the door handle.

Maisie still in her bed trembling, glanced at the wall. And the light from the distant lighthouse cast a shadow of Obsidian's shadow with his mouth and claw out. Seeing that made Maisie panted heavily in fear.

And then Obsidian's claw reaches the handle, and after a moment. And he pushed the handle down, and then pushed the door open and growls lowly.

Maisie only dared glanced back as the doors then opened fully. And then Obsidian's left foot lowers and drops to the floor, and his toe claw taps the floor. Maisie whimpered as the light from the lighthouse flashed by, casting a shadow over her toy Horse, and the shadow showed a mouth gaping with teeth. And then Obsidian slowly enters the room like a monster approaching a helpless child.

And he then turns to Maisie, and then reached out his left arm as Maisie panted frantically. And then he slowly moved forward towards the helpless girl. And his hand claws brushed the bed cover as he got closer. And then Maisie suppressed screamed softly as the hybrid monster's gleaming teeth got closer.

Ready to strike.

Then suddenly, the door was kicked opened as Owen and Martin entered.

"Maisie! Stay down!" Owen yelled with the gun out.

Obsidian then turns to them, and then Owen fired 3 shots at the Indodraptor. And then Obsidian shrieks in pain, and then cowers and lowers to the ground. But then, after a few moments, Obsidian then stood up and turns to them as if he was only stunned. Owen then raised the gun up but only clicks as it was out of ammo. And then turned as Obsidian stood high at his full height. And looked just as intimating as a Grizzly or Polar Bear standing up.

And then the gun slipped from Owen's hand, and then he and Martin were backed against the wall cornered. And Obsidian begins to move in, but then a familiar screech was heard.

And then turned, and saw Blue at the doorway, and screeched at Obsidian. And then she lunges at him on the face, and then climbs onto his shoulder and started biting and clawing him. And then Obsidian caught her by the tail in his jaws, and then throws her onto the floor. Blue quickly got up as then Amber appeared and the 2 Raptors screeched at him.

And then they lunged onto his side, and then Owen and Martin went to Maisie as she screamed.

They watched as Obsidian then pulls Blue off his back, and then drags her across the floor. And then he attempts to get at the 3, but then Amber lunges onto her back and bites down on the neck and Blue bites down on his arm.

And then Owen saw the doors still open, and then Blue and Amber were on Obsidian's side as they soon overpowered him and fell on his side. And then when they tried to get at his throat, Obsidian then launches them with his legs and sends them flying back and into the bed as Owen, Martin and Maisie getting got out of the way.

They soon got the door way as Obsidian got and was about to lunged at them. But then Blue lunges onto his back and bites down on his neck, and Amber lunges on his side, and started clawing him.

And soon, the 3 got outside.

"Follow me." Maisie said as she climbed over the railing. "I know a way on the other side."

And soon Owen and Martin begin to follow her as they scaled across the side of the building.

"Come on." Maisie said. "Come on!"

They soon got to a corner and turned as the sounds of the 3 way battle continues. And then as they were passing a window, Blue suddenly smashed through as they were knocked back and slid down the roof. And soon, they got to a lower section and ran.

Then suddenly Obsidian and Amber were thrown out the window. And hit the roof hard as they landed.

And then Owen saw a ladder on the glass roof near them. "This way!"

They begin to climb up the ladder as then Amber confronts Obsidian and screeched. And then Obsidian snatches the Raptors in his jaws, and then throws her at the side of the wall. And she was knocked out from the hit.

And then Obsidian turns and then went the group and jumps on the side of the glass roof. And then his foot grips the ladder, Maisie, Owen and Martin carefully hurried across the roof. But soon came to a dead end, and below them was a 50 foot drop.

They looked back as Obsidian has gotten on top of the roof, and blocking their escape route. He then placed his right hand on the glass, and then it cracked. And then it broke under his weight, and Obsidian examines the glass and knows it will break under him if not carefully. He then turns back to the 3, and then screeches at them.

Then Maisie misplaced a foot, and then slipped and fell as she screamed. But Owen caught her as he then grabs on to the pole.

"I got ya!" Owen said.

And soon, Obsidian begins to stalk towards them. And the piece that Owen was holding onto cracked. And as Obsidian got closer, there was suddenly repeated metal clanging nearby stopping him.

Behind him, it was Claire now standing again and banging on the ladder with the gun. And the rest of the Wild Kratts at the ladder's base.

"HEY!" Claire shouted.

Obsidian then turns and looks behind him and sees her. And he growls, and Claire then raised the gun up. And Martin begins to help Owen and Maisie up as Obsidian started scooted back towards Claire. And soon, Owen and Maisie were standing again.

As soon as they were, Owen then nodded to Claire, knowing what she was up too. And then Claire turns on the laser and then points it at Owen as Obsidian turns to him. And once they knew he was fully locked on, Claire then pressed the button making the alarming sound. And then Obsidian screeched, and then Owen ran as the Indoraptor charged and lunged. But then Owen ducks and slid down the roof as Obsidian then hits the roof and broke through the glass. And he struggles to hold on as he grips the support beam of the roof.

And then, after a few moments, Obsidian manages to pull himself up. And then grips his left foot of the beam, and pulls himself up. And then turns to Owen and screeches.

Obsidian growls as then on the roof behind him, 2 objects were seen moving up the roof. And then a lightning flash revealed Blue and Amber as then they screeched at him, Obsidian looks back as the 2 Raptors lunges into the air towards him. Martin held Maisie as she looked away, and then the 2 Raptors landed on Obsidian and then the section of beam he was standing snapped, and the 3 started falling. And their momentum caused them to twirl, and then Obsidian landed squared on the Aquiaceratops' horns as the right horn pierce through his rib cage and likely his heart. And the left horn went through his left thigh.

And Obsidian growls with a moan as Blue and Amber stood up. And soon Obsidian's growls went silent as he was soon dead.

And then Blue and Amber let out a screech in triumph. And then they both leaped off the body as Blue now has scars on the right corner of her jaw, shoulder and thigh similar to those of Wrecksy. Amber too had a similar set, but a gash on her shoulder. And the 2 Raptors screeched and then ran off.

On the roof, the others turned to each other.

The short violent reign of Obsidian Indo-Fury the Indoraptor...

Is over.


	11. The Neo-Jurassic Age

Obsidian's body hangs from the Aquiaceratops skull, and then the elevator opened. And then Zia and Franklin stepped out, and saw the body.

"What the hell?" Zia exclaimed stunned.

They both looked at the body.

"Hey!" Called Owen's voice.

They looked up and saw Owen and the others completely soaked.

"Hey!" Franklin called. "You good?"

Owen only shrugged. "Yeah."

"You 2 would not believe what you missed." Chris said.

"You?" Owen asked.

"Nope." Franklin simply said.

"Hey, we got a problem downstairs." Zia announced. "I need you to come see this."

"Why, what's wrong?" Aviva asked.

* * *

In the basement, a heavy gas cloud of Hydrogen Cyanide spews our from the lab.

And it lowers down to the containment level, and a Sinoceratops steps back nervously from the gas.

Soon, the group entered in the control room. And they saw as the Dinosaurs roared and cried out and some banging on the cage doors trying to break free.

"They're all dying." Claire sadly said.

"What happened?" Koki asked.

"The blast damaged the ventilation system." Zia sadly explained. "We did everything we could."

Then Claire moved over to the left side of the control desk.

"I can open the gates from here." Claire working at a screen.

"Claire. Be careful." Owen said with sorrow. "We're not on an island."

Soon Claire got the cages, and soon unlocks the first cage as the cage door opens as an Ankylosaurus bangs on the opening gate as it heads out. And soon Claire begins to unlock the other cages and on the security camera screen showed the Ankylosaur exiting the cage, and a Stegosaurus, Allosaurus, 2 Stygimolochs, and Wrecksy was heard growling as hers opened.

And the Triceratops adult with the infant approach the door as the adult and hooks her horns under trying to get through and soon exits her cage. And soon joins the other Dinosaurs that are already out.

Claire continues unlocking the others as cage 11, 12, 13, 14, 15 and 16 were soon unlocked.

And then 2 large gate doors opened from another section of the room with cages. And an Apatosaurus, Stegosaurus, Carnotaurus and Parasaurolophus soon made their way out. And the walkways bent and broke as the Apatosaurus moves under and broke from it's back. And soon, the entire lower level was crowded with Dinosaurs as they bumped into one another. And the Apatosaur bellows in distress. And even though it's head is held 16 feet off the ground. It's clear from the gas layer, but that won't stay like that forever.

And then Claire saw a red button that opens the outer doors that lead outside. She then moves over to it, and lifts up the cover then her hand holds only an inch over it.

"Claire. You press that button, there is no going back." Owen said stoicly.

"We can't let them die." Claire said.

Zia held Maisie and everyone remained quietly as they watched and waited. Waiting of what will happen.

And then, after a few moments, Claire regretfully closed the lid. And then she moved over and watched helplessly as the Dinosaurs continued to bellow and roar out as their fate was upon them. And watching them made Maisie feel like it was her grandfather all over again. And Claire sadly watched as Owen placed a hand on her shoulder.

And the Dinosaurs started to getting effected by the gas as an Allosaurus was coughing. Then suddenly, the gate doors suddenly clanged as they begin to open as the Dinosaurs near them turned to them.

Confused by this, Owen and Claire turned and saw it was Maisie who pushed the button.

"I had to." Maisie said. "They're alive, like me." She turned to them.

Claire and Owen glanced each other, and then they watched as the Dinosaurs ran into the tunnel and out of the basement.

And they all watched as they ran out to freedom.

* * *

Outside, at the loading section, Mills opens a door of a van and begins to load the bone sample in as the villains were close by.

And then they froze as distant rumbling was heard, and they turned and look towards the tunnel.

"Dabio, is that your stomach?" Donita asked.

"Uh... No." Dabio answered confusedly.

They all stared at the tunnel as the rumbling got and felt stronger and closer. It was almost like 100 freight trains were coming at them or a large herd of Elephants.

"What is that?" Zach frowned.

The 2 mercenaries stared at the tunnel, and then appearing from the darkness came a Pteranodon. And then it snatched one of them, and then flies up high in the air. And the mercenary screamed as soon he was 40 feet of the ground, the Pterosaur then released him, and he fell and landed on top of the van's front hood.

Mills then turns back to the tunnel.

"Wha...?" Zach turned back to the tunnel.

And then a baby Triceratops and several Compsognathus ran out. And then came 2 other Pteranodons, and then suddenly every Dinosaur came running out as the other mercenary made a run for it, but was soon trampled by a Triceratops.

"AAH! GIANT LIZARD STAMPEDE!" Zach screamed and ran off.

Soon the other villains ran off as Mills quickly got over the van and pulls the bone sample under with him. And the 300 tons of Dinosaur stampeding rushed by as then the leg of an Apatosaurus bumps the front of the van as a Gallimimus leaps onto the roof and jumps off. The bump caused the van to skid aside and leaving Mills exposed as a Compsognathus leaps off his back. And he quickly scoots the canister back and got under the van as a Carnotaurus foot stomps right where he was and would've crushed him. And Mills quickly seeks under the van as it shakes and then now Mills was in danger of being crushed under the van as the Dinosaurs ran by and over it, and he yells. And then the van lifts upward at the front by a passing Brachiosaurus and Mills quickly ducks as it drops back down again.

And then soon, the footsteps and the roars slowly faded to silent as 2 final squawks from some Gallimimus were heard. And Mills softly pants as he looks out, and then crawls out from under the van as it was completely wrecked and 3 Compsognathus were on the roof. And soon Mills got up and stand and fixes himself. And unknowingly behind him, was the scared face Carnotaurus behind a truck. And soon eyes him in a hunting stance, and Mills then went over to the canister which is completely intact still. But then strangely, the 3 Compys behind him looked to their left and then begin to flee.

And then Mills kneels down attempting to pick up the canister. And the Carnotaurus strangely froze in place.

Then suddenly from nowhere, the enormous bone crushing jaws of Wrecksy clamped down on him. And then she shook her head side to side as she slows down and Mills screams. And then Wrecksy lowers down, and then placed her right foot on him and then pulls up and tore a leg off. And then the scared face Carnotaur appeared and snatched the leg as Wrecksy turns to it, and then she swung her head at it knocking it aside and almost off it's feet. And the Carnotaur quickly runs off as Wrecky then swallows the body, and snaps at it driving it off. And then some Compsognathus gathered at the leg to feed, and then Wrecksy turns and knocks over lamp post and into a stance like from the Visitor's Centers. And then she lets out a thunderous roar.

And then she heads out as the Compsognathus skitter in different directions. And then her left foot stomps on the canister, and when it lifts up it was completely crushed to pieces as well as the bone sample.

And Wrecksy heads out, into the forest of the night.

And for the first time in 65 million 21 years...

Tyrannosaurus once again roam North America.

* * *

Wrecksy was long gone by the time Owen and the others made their way outside to the front.

And they went down the staircase.

And then, Blue and Amber suddenly reappeared.

"Hey, girl." Owen said.

"Owen." Claire said concernedly.

Owen turns to them. "It's okay. They won't hurt us."

Owen then turns back to Blue as she purred, and then he and Martin slowly went up to them. And then they reached their hands near them as Blue lightly jolts back a bit.

"Hey." Owen gently said.

Blue purred and then gently placed her chin on Owen's hand. And Amber gently placed her snout on Martin's hand as well.

"Blue, come with me." Owen said and strokes her muzzle. "We'll take you to a safe place, okay?"

He then glanced over to his right, Blue and Amber then noticed that. And looked over to an open cage, but Blue then purrs and turns. And then she begins to head out and trots away as Amber soon followed her.

Maise who now had a blanket over her, and down to Owen and hugs him. And they all watched as the 2 Raptors trotted near the forest. And then they stopped at the edge, and looked back. And Blue made one final chitter before she and Amber turned forward and ran off into the night of the forest.

Claire soon went over to them as one final screech from them was heard as they moved down the steps.

And Maisie glanced up at Owen for a moment, and then looks ahead to where Blue and Amber disappeared.

 _"How many times do you have to see the evidence?"_

* * *

In an airport, a Volga-Dnepr An-124 is being loaded as a cage is brought into the back.

 _"How many times must the point be made?"_

And inside, the cage holds a Baryonyx as it bites the bars.

 _"We're causing our own extinction."_

A member sets a case down, and opens it. And inside was revealed 2 small embryo cases of 12 species of Dinosaur.

 _"Too many red lines have been crossed."_

From Brachiosaurus, Allosaurus, Carnotaurus, Stygimoloch, Sinoceratops, Stegosaurus, Dreadnoughthus, Dilophosaurus, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Velociraptor and 2 others.

And soon, the Volga-Dnepr An-124 takes of into the air.

 _"And our home has, in fundamental ways, been polluted by-"_

* * *

"-avarice and political megalomania." Ian Malcolm said in the courtroom.

* * *

Deep in the badlands of Utah, 4 truck drove out on a road.

 _"Genetic power has now been unleashed, and of course, that's gonna be catastrophic."_

The 4 trucks drove down the road.

 _"This change was inevitable from the moment we brought the first Dinosaur back from extinction."_

Inside one of the truck's haulers, was an Allosaurus from the auction. And it bangs on the side of the wall, and let out a roar.

* * *

"We convince ourselves that sudden change is something that happens outside the normal order things, like a... car crash, or that it's beyond our control, like a fatal illness." Malcolm said. "We don't conceive of sudden,-"

* * *

On a highway with the Pacific coast below, a car drives up north.

 _"-radical, irrational change as woven into the very fabric of existence."_

And inside was Owen, Claire and Maisie.

 _"Yet, I can assure you, it most assuredly is._

* * *

 _"And it's happening now."_

A mile of the coast of one of the Hawaiian islands, a surfer soon join alongside 2 other surfers and came to a stop.

 _"Humans and Dinosaurs are now gonna be forced to coexist."_

A quarter mile away from them, a 4 story wave begins to crest as a group of 10 surfers rode over it as 1 surfer heads down. But the Jurassic World's Mosasaurus appears from the gloom, and the surfers was heading towards her as he fell in the water as the Marine Reptile draws closer.

* * *

Many miles to the mainland, Wrecksy emerges from some trees as she roams the changed landscape as her Cretaceous descendants once roamed.

 _"These creatures were here before us."_

Wrecksy then begins to breakthrough a metal fence and pushing a section down with her head.

 _"And if we're not careful, they're gonna be here after."_

She soon breaks through completely, and steps over and roars out at an African Lion in the Oakland Zoo. Luckily, there was a moat between them and the Lion was on a high ridge looking at her in the eye. And safe on the ridge, the Lion roars out as for the first time.

The King of Beasts meets the King of Dinosaurs.

But it's likely now that Wrecksy owns that title now.

* * *

Within the depths of a Redwood forest, 2 of the surviving Apatosaurus feed on the ferns on the forest floor.

And then one of the Wild Kratts Flycam appeared, and then placed and stick a tracking tag on their backs. That way they can be tracked.

And the forest area almost looked of that from Late Jurassic Colorado where their Jurassic descendants once roamed.

* * *

In the car, Maisie noticed something and looks out to her left.

 _"We're gonna have to adjust to new threats that we can't imagine."_

Claire soon noticed it, and grabs Owen's attention and he turns to it.

Flying over the shore, was a trio of Pteranodons flying in view of the Sun setting.

* * *

"We've entered a new era." Malcolm began to finish. "Welcome... to Jurassic World."

* * *

Owen soon looks out ahead as he drives.

* * *

Out in the desert arid, on a ridge.

Blue and Amber suddenly appeared and ran over the edge and came to a stop.

And then Blue caws out as well as Amber as they over look a neighborhood below them.

And upon their new home.

* * *

Late at night, a Pteranodon flies in the air.

And then it flies near a tower and then lands and perch on the bars.

And 2 other Pteranodons flew by around the replica of the Eiffel Tower in Las Vegas, Nevada. And one perches on top of the antenna.


End file.
